All Grown Up
by Nom-D. Ploome
Summary: Cody is John's little brother and Randy is John's best friend. How do you handle your best friend and little brother having feelings for each other
1. Chapter 1

**All Grown Up**

Cody opened the front door to the house he shared with his parents, little sister and until six months ago his oldest brother. He shut the door and dropped his bag in its usual spot near the bottom step then headed to the kitchen

"Hi mama." The young man said kissing the woman on her cheek and hoping up on the counter. "Where's John?"

"Hello Cody." She said with a smile. "John's not home yet now get your butt off my counter top."

"When is he getting home?"

"I don't know...whenever he gets here."

"You're a funny lady." Cody said stealing a piece of celery

"Stop it. That's for dinner."

"It's only three."

"Do you have any homework?"

"It's Friday and my winter break just started."

"So you have a lot of homework then?"

"I have plenty of time to do it."

"Cody," His mom said sharply as she popped him on the arm with a wooden spoon. "Get your dirty butt off the countertop this instant."

"Ow!" Cody yelped as he slid off and stood on his feet. "You didn't have to hit me."

"You never listen the first time I say anything."

"Nah-uh."

"Go get your sister for me please. Her bus should be here any minute." Cody snagged another piece of celery as he bolted from the kitchen before receiving another pop of the spoon. He left through the front door and walked to the end of the block where the school bus would soon appear and drop off his sister. He pulled out his phone and got through two levels of Candy Crush before hearing the chugging of the bus as it came over the hill. Cody put the device away when the number 28 bus stopped in front of him. He smiled as his sister waved to him from the window then ran down the aisle and down the steps

"Hi Cody!" She said happily

"Hi Lucy. How was school?"

"It was fun." The girl said placing her small hand in her brother's much larger one. "We did a lot of drawings and I made one for John for when he gets home. Is he there yet?"

"No not yet." Cody said smiling down at the little girl. He remembered being shocked when his parents told him and John that they were pregnant one night during dinner. Cody had been eleven, John thirteen, and he was sure that it would be the two of them until they were old and gray. But no, five months after the announcement 8 pounds and 6 ounces of Lucy Corinne had been born. Cody remembered thinking that she looked like a pink worm the first time he saw her, now she was the cutest little girl he'd ever seen and he'd do anything for her. Lucy had everyone in the family wrapped around her little fingers that were always topped with pink nails

"Cody?"

"Huh?"

"Can I have a piggyback?"

"I can't because you're wearing a dress today but I can still carry you." The little girl raised her arms and Cody scooped her up carrying her all the way to the house and into the kitchen. He plopped her on the counter

"Hi mama!" The little girl said

"Hi Luce! How are you baby?" Cody went to the fridge hoping to find something to snack on when the doorbell rang

"I will get it." He said taking a bite from an apple as he pulled the door open

"Hey Cody." John's friend Randy said standing there. "Is John home yet?" Cody swallowed the bite of apple some of which hadn't been chewed

"Hi Randy." He said standing there

"Um, is John here?" Randy asked with a smirk playing on his lips

"Oh, uh, no not yet."

"Do you know when he'll be here?" Cody shook his head

"No. But, but you can come in if you want." Randy licked his lips as he stepped inside the house

"Where's mom?"

"In the kitchen with Lu."

"I'm gonna say hi." The older man said heading toward the kitchen. "Hi Mrs. Cena." He said kissing the woman's cheek. "Hi Miss Lucy." Lucy gave him a toothy grin which actually made Randy smile

"Hello Randy. How have you been?"

"Busy."

"How's school?"

"School's good but I'm definitely glad for the break."

"And work?"

"Work is work."

"I haven't worked since this little lady was born but that was the standard answer when I was."

"It's not what I want to do with the rest of my life but it keeps the bills paid and extra money in my pocket so I really can't complain...well I could but,"

"We're not going to listen." Randy chuckled

"Exactly."

"Well John should be home soon so you're more than welcome to wait for him."

"Thank you."

"Do you want a drink?" He grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator

"Don't mind if I do." Randy said leaving and going to the den. He sat in a chair cater-corner to Cody's. "How's it going Cody?" Cody lowered his phone and peeked at the other man

"Good."

"Looking at colleges yet?"

"Uh-huh. I'm staying in state."

"University of Colorado, Colorado State...University of Denver..."

"University of Colorado: Colorado Springs."

"Major?"

"Bachelor of Science in Health Science...I want to do stuff with exercise rehab or like a strength and conditioning coach."

"That's actually pretty awesome."

"Thanks I guess." Cody said shyly. Randy licked his lips again. He'd known Cody since he was a kid but had to admit that the boy was growing into a man

"Are you dating anyone...people?"

"Oh God um," Cody felt himself start to sweat

"Orton!" John barked walking in the room

"Cena!" Randy said with a laugh. The two shared a bromantic hug

"Baby Cody – I haven't seen you in six months and you're just going to sit there?"

"I'm not a baby Johnny." Cody said standing to hug his brother. "And you didn't come home for Thanksgiving so that's why I haven't seen you."

"I know. I worked overtime on Thanksgiving so that I could get you guys nice Christmas presents."

"I would rather you have come home." Cody and John were close and it wasn't a secret that he missed his older brother now that John was in college

"Well I'm here now." John said hugging his little brother. "Where are mom and Little Bit?"

"The kitchen."

"I'm going to say hello to them."

"Where's your bags? I'll take them upstairs."

"And I'll help." Randy added

"By the front door." John said absently as he left to go find his two favorite ladies. Randy and Cody went for John's bags and lugged them up to his room

"Are you going to answer me?" Randy asked leaning against John's dresser

"Huh?" He watched as Cody's tongue moistened his lips

"I asked you a question downstairs."

"I'm not dating anyone right now."

"Why not? You're very cute...I'd even go so far as to say you're pretty."

"I had a boyfriend but we broke up a few months ago."

"Why?"

"He,"

"Do you want to put my clothes away too?" John asked walking in the room with Lucy in his arms. Randy was happy his friend was home but he really could have punched him in that moment

"Not really." Cody said responding to John's question

"Can you help me Lucy?"

"Mama showed me how to fold."

"Well my clothes are already folded."

"What else is there?" The three boys laughed

"I have to hang them in the closet but I can do that myself since you can't reach the top."

"Okay." Lucy said resting her head on John's shoulder

"Do you need a nap?"

"No!" John looked at the girl

"There's no need to yell."

"She does that from time to time and we have no idea why. We just try to brace ourselves and ears." Cody said. He turned and caught Randy looking at him. "I have to go." He said almost rushing from the room

"My mom said you can stay for dinner if you want."

"Cool. I'm an awful cook so it'll be nice to have a meal from mom."

"Speaking of, how's your mom?"

"Good. She joined this exercise class and is driving my dad nuts dancing around the house." John laughed

"Sounds interesting."

"Not to my dad." Randy said with a smile. John cocked his head to the side and the taller man pointed to the little girl still in his arms that had fallen asleep

"I'm going to put her in bed." John said quietly. Randy nodded and pointed to the floor indicating that he would be downstairs

Cody watched as Randy walked in the room and took a seat next to him in the double chair. He scooted closer to the side

"Did Lu fall asleep?"

"Yea...how did you know?"

"She does that after school but says she isn't tired and doesn't want to nap."

"Well she's what, 6?"

"Seven."

"Seven year olds generally don't say that they want to take a nap."

"True."

"I didn't weird you out up there did I?"

"A little bit, yea."

"I didn't mean to."

"Did you call me pretty earlier?" Randy laughed

"I did. Your eyes are a stunning shade of blue...it's hard to stop looking at them." Cody squirmed

"Oh." Randy could tell that the young man was uncomfortable and it made him want to laugh. "Thank you."

"I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable."

"I'm not,"

"Yes you are. I can tell."

"Well you've known me since I was a kid so this is a little weird."

"But you're not a kid anymore Cody."

"So what have you been up to Orton?" John asked walking in. _Fuck._ Randy thought. _Oh thank God._ Was Cody's thought

"Not much. Just working and going to school like I told mom." Randy responded moving to another chair. With him gone Cody was able to relax again. He'd always thought that the older boy was cute but knew that John's friends were off limits. He and John had never discussed it but he just knew

**A Month Later**

John: gift to Randy was late. Been tracking the package. Should be at your house today. Do me a favor and drop it off to him please?

Cody looked down at his phone that was buzzing on his desk and groaned. He didn't really want to do it but this was John who never asked for favors

Codes: where does he live?

Johnny: he lives in the village creek at brookhill apartments and he should be home from work by 4

Codes: okay...what number?

Johnny: 242. thanks Codes

Codes: you're welcome Johnny

"What's the matter?" Cody's friend Evan asked

"My brother wants me to drop something off for Randy."

"Ooh is that the cute one?" Evan asked resting his chin on his hand

"Yes."

"What's the problem? He called you pretty."

"That's the problem. John would kill him if he knew."

"But John doesn't know and you don't have to do anything with him."

"I know that I don't," Evan smiled

"But you want to."

"No I don't!" The students in the class looked over at Cody

"Is something the matter Mr. Cena? Mr. Bourne?" Their teacher asked

"No." The boys answered. For the remaining minutes of the study hall the two boys kept quiet. After the last bell rang Cody walked out to his car and waited for Evan who he always drove home and who was always late

"I'm here!" Evan said opening the passenger door and jumping in the car

"What is it that you do after the bell that makes you so late?"

"My locker is far away and I got little legs." Cody chuckled as he backed out of his unofficial parking space. It was the same space John had used when he attended the school and when Cody was allowed to drive to school he began using it. The Cena boys were athletes through and through which made them popular with their peers but they were also into academics which made them popular with the teachers. Each of them had plaques in the school's trophy case and this year Cody would be the schools Valedictorian just as John was for his senior class

"Thanks Codes."

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll have your gas money then too."

"Perfect. Bye!" Evan waved and jogged up the walkway to his front door. Cody stopped at two stop signs then made a left onto his block. He saw the package sitting on the porch as he went to the door. He checked the kitchen for his mom but saw a note saying that she had to meet Lucy at school and that there was a snack waiting for him in the microwave

"Pizza bagel bites!" Cody said excitedly as he opened the door. He danced around to the refrigerator for a drink before going to the den. He scarfed the food down as he got started on his homework

"Cody!" He heard his sister yell right before jumping on him

"Lucy ow!

"You can't jump on him like that Lu. Say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry Cody."

"It's okay."

"Are you alright honey?"

"I'm fine."

"What's this box here?"

"Randy's Christmas gift from John. He asked me to take it to him...what time is it by the way?"

"Ten after four."

"I better get going."

"Can I go?"

"No." Cody and his mom both answered

"You taking it now?"

"Yes. I'll see you in a little bit."

"Be careful."

"I will." Cody hauled the box out to his car and made the trip to Randy's apartment. He made it to the complex and rang the bell at 242. A dog started barking then the door opened and said dog tackled Cody to the ground

"Oh shit!" Randy cursed. "Bad boy Frankie. Get back inside!" He extended a hand to Cody to help him off the ground. "I'm sorry. He gets so excited...he's like a big baby. Are you okay?"

"Yes." Cody responded as he brushed his clothes off

"What are you doing here?"

"John didn't tell you?"

"No." Randy said opening the front door. "Come inside." Cody looked down at the box before picking it up and was thankful that it didn't look as beat up as it should after his encounter with Frankie the gleefully aggressive dog

"What type of dog is that?" He asked cautiously stepping inside

"Frankie's an Alaskan Malamute. I was just about to take him for a walk."

"Okay...well this is from John. It's your Christmas present." Randy laughed

"I thought he was joking then he told me my gift was in the mail."

"He wasn't." Randy went to get a knife to cut open the tape and when he came back he caught Cody checking out his surroundings

"What?" He asked

"Oh," Cody blushed. "You have a nice place."

"Surprised?"

"Honestly? A little."

"Why?" Randy asked as he stopped messing with the box and turned his attention to the younger man. Cody forgot how to speak when he looked into Randy's steely eyes

"I, I don't know. It's decorated so nicely and stuff."

"And you were expecting milk crates to sit on and stray pizza boxes?"

"No...well I don't know, maybe."

"Do you want to come with me while I walk Frankie?"

"What about the box?"

"The what?" Cody pointed and Randy looked down. "Oh! The box." He ripped the box open and pulled out an RC car. "Oh man, your brother is fucking awesome. I mentioned this to him so long ago. I'd completely forgotten about it."

"You like to play with cars?" The older of the two gasped

"Play? Don't be insulting."

"Sorry...but what do you do with them?" Randy shrugged

"I guess I do play with them." He said placing the car and its remote control on his dining room table. "Would you like to walk with us?"

"I have to be home before dinner."

"Where do you think we're walking? China?"

"No because that's impossible." Randy shook his head

"Frankie is almost 80 pounds and covered in hair so he doesn't walk that far or that long. I still like to take him out for exercise though." He said clipping the dog's leash on

"Okay...just as long as I'm,"

"Back before dinner; I got it Cody." Randy said as he opened the front door. He handed Frankie's leash to Cody as he pulled the door shut and locked it. "What have you been up to?"

"Me?"

"Who else would I be talking to Cody?" Randy asked lighting a cigarette. "I know what Frankie does and it's not like he would talk back if I did ask him."

"Right...I haven't been up to much. Just school and wrestling practice."

"How is the team this year?"

"Awesome with me on it." Randy laughed

"You are really good. I do remember that from when I was there."

"How come you haven't been to any meets?" Randy shrugged

"I don't have time really. When is the next one?"

"This Saturday."

"Have you qualified?"

"Yes." The older man nodded as he blew out a stream of smoke

"That was a dumb question. You're a beast and I'm surprised you didn't get a scholarship."

"And that's why it pays to be smart too."

"You're right." The two boys walked around until Frankie used the bathroom then they walked back toward the apartment

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom before I go?"

"Yes." Cody looked up at the man who began to laugh

"Very funny Randy."

"Of course I don't mind you using the bathroom." Randy said unlocking the door. "It's that way on your right." Cody found the room and did what he had to do and as he washed his hands he looked around the tidy space. The neatness of the room, and the entire apartment for that matter, was a shock to him. He didn't think Randy was a messy person but he didn't think the man would have such a beautifully decorated and clean apartment either

"Thanks." He said after finding Randy in the kitchen

"You're welcome." Cody laughed

"What are you doing?"

"Seasoning this meat so I can eat it for dinner."

"But," Cody said looking around. "You only have salt and pepper."

"Yea?"

"You can't just season meat with salt and pepper. It's probably as tough as leather...and salty." Randy shrugged

"I can't cook but I've managed to keep myself alive."

"Well congratulations on a job well done because," Cody stopped talking when Randy turned toward him

"That's twice you've insulted me in my own house."

"I'm, I'm sorry." Randy laughed

"I'm joking with you...I mean you have insulted me but you're cute so you get a pass." Cody's face grew hot and Randy could see him blushing

"I have to go!" He said turning on his heel and moving quickly to the door

"Right, you have to be home for dinner. Thanks for dropping my gift off."

"You're welcome." Cody said fumbling with the door as if it were the first time he'd ever used a doorknob. Randy walked over and wrapped his hand around the younger man's

"Need some assistance?" He asked turning the knob. Cody could smell the faint scent of the man's cologne with a hint of cigarette smoke. To anyone else the smell would be nauseating or a turn-off but it was definitely turning Cody on. He stepped back bumping into Randy as the tall man pulled the door open. "You're even cuter when you get flustered."

"Bye Randy!" Cody said bolting from the apartment

**Saturday**

Cody was on the floor stretching with Evan before the wrestling tournament started

"I heard that there are going to be recruiters here today."

"For what? Do they still scout this late in the season?"

"I guess so. You know Dolph's still hoping to be picked up by a college."

"I bet he is." Cody said wiggling his arms. "Maybe if he'd studied more and partied less he wouldn't be counting on an athletic scholarship which is really hard to get."

"Studied more, partied less and hadn't stolen so many girlfriends in the process." Cody laughed

"Well I for one never have to worry about having a girlfriend stolen."

"Still doing that gay thing huh? How is that coming along?" Cody chuckled

"Yea, it's working for me ya know? I play one of the gayest sports known to man so I've got guys throwing themselves at me left and right."

"Speaking of,"

"Oh boy."

"What's going on with Damien?"

"Nothing is going on with Damien. He cheated and I don't deal with cheaters period."

"That is completely understandable." The boys finished stretching but stayed in their warm-up suits as the tournament started. A match before he was set to compete, Cody stood up and removed his jacket

"Hey Codes." He heard then felt Evan jabbing his side

"What?"

"Is that," Evan just nodded his head in the direction of someone sitting in the bleachers

"It's Randy." Cody said spotting the man

"What's he doing here?"

"I told him about today."

"When did you do that?"

"Thursday when I was over at his place." Evan's eyes widened. "It's not like that."

"What's it like then and why didn't you tell me?"

"Remember John asked me for that favor?"

"Oh yea...he's cuter now than he was when we were in school together." Cody shrugged

"I hadn't noticed."

"You're a damn liar Cody Garrett."

"Okay I noticed."

"Mmhm...he's not as cute as John is though."

"But Randy is gay and John's not."

"Give me ten minutes." Cody laughed

"You're the biggest slut who's never had sex that I've ever met."

"Aw thank you."

"But leave my brother alone." Cody covered his smile when he saw Randy give him a quick wave. He waved back just as quickly then turned his back and pretended to be busy getting himself ready

"Don't worry; your precious Johnny is safe. I think Randy likes you."

"What on earth for?"

"I don't know...maybe it's because you're so pretty." Evan said in a sing-song voice

"Oh stop it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Cody took first place in his match which qualified him for the sectional championships. He and Evan were laughing at some joke made by a teammate as they were leaving the locker room causing both of them to bump into someone standing outside the door

"Excuse us." Cody apologized

"Congratulations." Randy said. "I'm glad I was here to see this."

"Thank you."

"Hi I'm Evan."

"Hi Evan. I remember you from when I was in high school."

"I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing but I'll roll with it."

"It's not a bad thing at all. I just remember how small you were as a freshman and the two of you always hanging out."

"Eh I'm still pretty small as a senior." Randy shook his head

"You just hang out with tall people."

"I thought you were busy." Cody blurted out making Evan and Randy look at him

"What?"

"You said that you hadn't been to the meets because you didn't have the time and now you're here."

"I guess I found the time."

"You hear that Codes, he found the time. How nice." Randy laughed

"I wanted to tell you that I'm having a little party at my place tonight and you're welcome to come...you should come too Evan. There will be food but I know that you like to eat with your family so get that out of the way so you don't have to leave early." Randy said with a smile

"It's Saturday so we don't all eat together." Cody responded

"What time should we be over?" Evan asked

"Any time after 8's good."

"We'll see you later."

"Later." Randy said walking away. When he was out of sight Cody punched his friend on the arm

"What did you do?!"

"What? Oh Cody don't act like you don't want to go. You just didn't know how to verbalize it because you get all doe–eyed when you're around him...and I totally understand why. He's gorgeous. I don't quite remember him looking that way two years ago."

"Yea he's all grown up now."

**Later**

"What are the two of you getting into tonight?" Cody's mom asked

"Someone's having a party and we're going."

"Will drinking be involved?"

"I'm sure there will be but Evan and I won't have any."

"We're nice boys." Evan said with a smile

"Uh-huh. Well if you do end up drinking you know that you can call dad or me and we'll come get you. We would much rather you do that then try and drive home."

"Thanks mama but we're not drinking."

"Okay but don't forget what I said. What time are you leaving?"

"8:30 or so." His mom checked her watch

"Don't forget about curfew and make sure you say goodnight to Lucy so she's not asking for you all night."

"I'll do it now." Cody said standing up and leaving his room. "Lucy-Luce." He said walking into her room

"Hi Cody."

"Me and Ev are going out in a little while so I won't be here when you go to bed."

"Will you be here in the morning?"

"Yes. I'm saying goodnight now."

"Okay." The little girl said hugging her brother

"I'll see you in the morning alright? Be good for mama and dad."

"I always am." Cody narrowed his eyes at the girl who giggled. "Okay I will." He laughed

"Goodnight Luce. Love you."

"Love you too!" Cody went back to his room and Evan watched his friend check his outfit for the tenth time since putting it on

"Are you ready?"

"Are _you_ ready?"

"What do you mean? Do I look okay?"

"You look fine like I told you the first time you put that outfit on and the third time you did then the eighth and final time after that."

"...so this looks okay?"

"Cody!" Cody laughed

"Just messing with you. Let's go." The boys put their coats on and left the house

**Randy's Apartment**

Cody and Evan walked toward apartment 242 and could hear the music before even getting to the door

"Should I knock?"

"Like anyone would hear you." Evan said reaching in front of Cody and opening the door himself. As soon as they walked in the door there was a round of cat-calls. Randy poked his head out from where he was in the kitchen to see what the racket was all about. He saw Cody looking like he was ready to run back out of the door and Evan taking it all in

"Knock it off!" He yelled over the music

"They're cute Orton."

"What did I say Mahal? Hey guys."

"Hi."

"You can relax. They don't bite...well not all of them anyway. Let me take your coats." Evan and Cody slipped their coats off and handed them to the older man who disappeared around a corner with them. The boys took a seat on the couch and looked around the room and noticed some of the other guys devouring them with their eyes

"Were we invited to a fucking orgy Cody?" Evan whispered

"I know right. Some of these dudes are creepy as hell."

"What's the matter?" Randy asked walking over. Both Cody and Evan's heads turned to the other group so Randy looked over then laughed. "They look like total creeps, and some of them really are, but they're not going to do anything to you. No way, not in my apartment and not on my watch. If you don't trust them then at least trust me."

As the party went on the two boys loosened up even playing two games of Rummy with the group of Creeps they secretly called them. Evan asked Cody where the bathroom was then excused himself from the table. Cody saw Randy walk out onto the balcony and followed

"What are you doing out here with no jacket?"

"You took it and I don't know where it is."

"I stuck it in my room."

"Yea...I don't know where that is." Randy took a drag from his cigarette then blew the smoke out

"Good point. Are you cold?"

"Not really." Cody answered shivering

"Come here." Randy said pulling the boy close and wrapping an arm around him. Cody subtly breathed in the man's scent. "I'll put this out in a second."

"I don't mind."

"You don't?"

"No. I see you smoke and I can smell it a little but not like most people who smoke. You're not gross." Randy chuckled as he crushed the cigarette butt under his foot

"I'm not gross huh? That's good." He said wrapping his arms around Cody and rubbing his arms under the guise of keeping him warm

"Does my brother know I'm here?"

"No. John would kick my ass."

"He probably would."

"So I guess you didn't tell him either."

"Nope."

"Why's that?" Cody shivered again but this time it was because of Randy's warm breath and silky voice in his ear

"I don't know. I'm his little brother and you're his best friend...and you're trying to corrupt me." Randy laughed

"I'm doing no such thing. You're smart so I know you can handle yourself and that you'd never do anything you don't want to do...right?"

"Right." The younger man said weakly. Randy's hands slipped lower and settled on the boy's waist

"Still cold?"

"No." Cody said leaning back against the tall man's chest whether he realized it or not

"Good." Randy pulled Cody closer and leaned down just as the balcony door opened

"Sorry," Evan said as the men separated. "The cops are here and they want to talk with the owner or whatever of the apartment."

"I know it's cold out but can the two of you hang tight out here?"

"Yea." The boys answered as Randy slipped by and through the door

"So," Evan said turning to Cody. "What was going on out here?"

"Nothing."

"That looked like a pretty cozy nothing."

"I was cold."

"Hm. He warmed you right up I bet."

"I'm sorry." Randy said opening the door. "Come inside and get warm."

"What happened?" Cody asked as his teeth chattered. Randy looked at him and Evan and saw them both shaking

"Come to my room." They followed him without question. "There was a noise complaint. On the weekends we can play music loudly until 11 and it's 11:25." Randy explained. "But instead of knocking on the door and asking me to turn it down they called the cops. Here." He said handing the boys each a fluffy sweater

"That's dumb."

"I know but I know who did it and I'm not surprised."

"I look like a baby in this thing." Cody and Randy looked at Evan who did indeed look like a small child wearing Randy's sweater 

**Weeks Later**

Cody found himself sitting in his car which was parked in the parking lot of Randy's apartment complex. He had been sitting there for about ten minutes and was starting to get cold with the car being off and producing no heat. He jumped when he heard someone tapping on his window. Looking up he saw Randy who looked cute wearing the hood to his winter coat that had fur around it. He opened the door

"How long have you been sitting here?" Cody shrugged. "Well it's like 20 degrees and pouring rain so get out and come upstairs." Obediently Cody grabbed the bag he had sitting on the passenger seat of his car and followed the taller man up to 242. Inside Randy started the fireplace and took Cody's coat giving him a towel in exchange to dry his face. "What's in the bag? It must be really important for you to have trekked over here in that storm." The young man held the bag out and Randy stopped drying off Frankie to take it. He chuckled when he looked inside

"Your sweaters."

"My sweaters and different types of seasoning. Thanks but I don't think this will make my cooking any better."

"It will."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. You drove all the way here in the rain to give me this?"

"It wasn't this bad when I left and besides I was bored and had been meaning to give you your stuff back. I didn't have the time until today."

"Where's Evan?"

"He's in Breckenridge for the weekend." Cody said taking a seat near the fireplace

"Mom and dad...little Lucy?"

"They left this morning to see my nana and won't be back until tomorrow. I couldn't go because of wrestling practice."

"Oh, that's cool. Are you warming up?" Cody nodded

"Not that fast though."

"That blanket on the couch is really warm." The young man stood and grabbed the blanket wrapping it around himself as he sat down. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Not unless it's as hot as molten lava to warm my insides."

"You know, I just picked up some molten lava when I was at the grocery store." Randy said heading into the kitchen. Cody stared at Frankie who sat in front of the couch staring at him

"The dog's not going to attack is he?"

"What?"

"He's just staring at me."

"Frankie!" The dog took off toward the kitchen. Ten minutes later Randy walked out with two mugs and handed one to Cody. "Fresh lava." Cody laughed

"Odd, it looks like hot chocolate with marshmallows."

"It might be." Randy said kicking his feet up and turning the television on

"I can go once I finish this."

"The visibility is practically zero out there and I would feel more comfortable with you staying here but if you want to go then I can't make you stay." Cody walked over to the door leading out to the deck and took a peek through the blinds then turned back and sat on the couch again. "Staying?"

"Yep." Cody said taking a sip of his hot chocolate

"Is there something you want to watch?" Cody shook his head

"It's your place so I'll watch whatever you want to watch."

"You're my guest though." Randy said queuing up Netflix. "Warming up yet?"

"Oh yea, thanks. Did you want some of the blanket?" Randy was fine but he liked the thought of sharing the blanket with Cody

"Sure." He said as Cody moved closer then spread the blanket out over his and Randy's legs. He closed his eyes as he breathed in Randy's scent and relaxed. The older man placed an arm around Cody and smiled to himself. The boy fit perfectly against him. "You never finished telling me what happened with your ex."

"He cheated on me. I thought it was one time but he admitted that it was way more than one...he actually lost count. I broke up with him."

"He lost count? Jesus. I don't mean to pry in your business but I hope you were using protection when you were with him."

"Well that's why he was cheating...because I wouldn't have sex with him."

"Why not?"

"I'm a virgin Randy. I've never had sex with anyone."

"Oh." Randy said flatly

"You sound disappointed." Cody said with a laugh

"I'm not disappointed but I can't say that I'm not shocked. You're popular and good-looking so I know it's not from a lack of people trying. You could have given it up to any one of them...or given it to – I don't know if you're a top or bottom."

"I've never had sex so how would I know."

"You know."

"I guess you're right...I'm not going to tell you though."

"Why?" Randy asked with a smile

"Because," Cody said almost whining. "It's embarrassing."

"How's it embarrassing? I'm a top but I've bottomed before."

"Did it hurt?"

"Yes." Cody groaned

"That's not what I wanted to hear."

"Well I'm not going to lie to you. You don't talk about this with your friends?"

"No. Ev would be the only one I'd be even remotely comfortable talking with and he's a virgin so,"

"Evan's a virgin?!"

"Now you sound really shocked."

"I thought for sure he'd at least hopped on one or two dicks."

"Nope. I told him he's the sluttiest virgin I know."

"Oh that is hilarious. My friend Wade took a liking to him."

"They looked cute together at the party."

"I think it's all the dark hair blowing about."

"That _must_ be it." The two fell silent for a short while before Cody spoke again. "Randy?"

"Hmm?"

"What the hell are we watching?"

"Absentia."

"It's really weird."

"I noticed that."

"And why are we watching it?"

"I didn't realize we were until you said something. I was wrapped up in our conversation on why you've never let anyone have at that perfect ass of yours." Both men froze realizing what Randy just said

"So...you think my butt is perfect?"

"We're gonna strike that from the record."

"No we're not. Tell me what's perfect about it."

"We are not going there. I didn't mean to even say that."

"Not out loud any way. So,"

"Nope, not doing it."

"Is it the perkiness that qualifies it as perfect?"

"Mm mm." Randy grunted shaking his head

"I know it's perky Randy because I look at it and I do a lot of squats to keep it that way."

"Interesting but I am not engaging in this conversation with you. Your brother would murder me if he knew that I even noticed you had a butt behind you."

"But this is okay?" Cody asked lowering the blanket and looking at Randy's arm that was snaked around him

"You were cold. I didn't want you to catch your death."

"The fire and blanket weren't enough?"

"I need you to stop talking so I can enjoy this great movie." The younger man playfully rolled his eyes

...

Randy looked down at Cody who had fallen asleep against his chest during the movie. Instinctively he brought his right hand up and was about to run his fingers through Cody's hair when John's face popped in his head

"Cody." He said dropping his hand

"Mm." The younger man moaned snuggling closer to Randy's chest. Randy bit his bottom lip in an effort to stop himself from wrapping his other arm around the boy

"Wake up Cody."

"What happened with the movie? Was it good?" Randy laughed

"It was so awesome."

"What a liar." Cody said standing and walking to the door again. "I can't believe it's still raining like that."

"The storm is supposed to last a while. Didn't you check the weather?"

"No I didn't. Can I use your phone charger?"

"It's in my bedroom." Cody wandered around in the dark of the short hallway until he stumbled into Randy's room. He found the charger next to the bed and plugged his phone in sitting it on the bedside table

"Are you hungry? I was going to make burgers for dinner."

"I was a little hungry until you said that you were going to cook."

"Ooh burn."

"How about you let me make the burgers while you slice tomatoes or something?"

"I'm an expert on tomato slicing." Randy watched as Cody moved about the kitchen like a pro. He watched the way the young man seasoned the ground meat he had in a bowl and the way his hands kneaded and mixed the flavorings in 

"Ya know," Randy said chewing a bite of his burger. "Using the proper seasoning really does make a difference."

"No shit." The older man narrowed his eyes as he reached for a slice of tomato. "When are you going to finish your sleeve?"

"I have an appointment next weekend actually. Wanna come?"

"Okay." Cody said smiling

"Think I can convince you to get one?"

"No way."

"I'm sure I can."

"Don't think so." Cody said standing. "That's my phone." He said going to Randy's room. "Hi John." He said into the phone

"Hey Codes. I called the house and no one answered."

"Yea...I'm not home and dad, mama and Luce are at nana's."

"How come you didn't go and where are you?" Cody and Randy looked at each other. Randy shook his head back and forth wildly

"I had wrestling practice."

"Oh that's right. You need to be ready for the sectionals."

"Right."

"Where are you if you're not home? There's a storm."

"Oh I um, I'm at a friend's place...staying at home alone would have been boring." Cody watched Randy nod his head approvingly at his lie

"Oh, okay. Well you should probably stay the night so you don't get into an accident or something." Randy nodded again but this time Cody shook his head back and forth wildly

"Okay Johnny."

"I'll talk to you later Codes. Love ya bud."

"Love you to John."

"Later."

"Bye." Cody tapped the End button repeatedly making sure the call was disconnected

"John's right. You should stay here for the night. There's an extra bedroom." Cody looked toward the door again. "No matter how many times those pretty eyes of yours look out that door it won't change the weather outside." Cody sighed

"I have to let my parents know I'm not home."

"Oh and that "you're at a friend's house" tonight?"

"I had to tell him something Randy and telling him that I was here was not an option. He'd assume the worst."

"We've been friends for a really long time so he knows me and would absolutely assume the worst."

"Oh? Why's that?" Randy tossed a French fry in his mouth. "I heard about your reputation in high school Randy." He watched as the older man's face turned red

"A lot of that stuff isn't even true."

"So you didn't sleep with Mr. Whyte the health teacher?"

"Okay, he is only two years older than me and it was after I'd graduated." Cody gasped

"Randy!"

"He had a nice ass!"

"RANDY!"

"What?! In my defense though he was the one who went bragging not me. I never talk about the sex I may or may not have had."

"Oh my God."

"Can we stop talking about this please?"

"I will gladly stop talking about this." After clearing their plates and cleaning the dinner dishes Cody and Randy retreated back to the couch for more movies on Netflix. Randy looked at Cody as he laughed during a part of the movie. The boy was beautiful and he was starting to like him. He knew in that moment he should cut ties with or at least stop being so friendly with him but he wouldn't. Randy wanted to have him

"Did you hear that?" Cody asked giggling

"Yea it was pretty funny."

"Were you even paying attention?"

"I totally was."

"What did he say then?" Cody asked looking at Randy from the other end of the couch

"Oh I didn't know there would be a quiz with the movie too."

"What did he say?"

"I don't remember." Randy said indignantly

"You lie so bad." Cody said turning his attention back to the television

"Can I kiss you?" The boy's head snapped around

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I'm usually a lot smoother than this but,"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"You can kiss me, yes." Cody answered already moving closer to the man. Randy apologized to John in his head before kissing his friends little brother. Cody's lips were supple, soft and everything Randy had imagined them being. He placed a hand on either side of Cody's head with his fingers behind his neck and his thumbs under the boy's jaw as Cody angled his body toward him. He heard Cody's whimpers and it was like music to his ears. Randy had spent more nights then he care to mention jerking off in his bed and trying to imagine what Cody would sound like. He got his first taste of him as his tongue slid inside the younger man's mouth. Cody was sweet and delicious. Randy started to lean back on his couch and prayed that Cody's body would follow. It did. Randy knew that he was sporting a hard-on and when Cody lay on top of him he knew that he was too. Randy pulled away moaning as Cody ground his hips downward

"Oh fuck, don't don't don't don't – don't do that Cody."

"What? I'm sorry. It was just natural I guess."

"I understand. I really do but we're kissing now. Neither of us is ready for what happens after," Randy gestured with his hand. "That." Cody nodded

"You're right." He jumped off the couch. "We should probably go to bed now, yes?" Randy sat up quickly

"Yes. We should go to bed. I left a t-shirt and toothbrush for you on the bed." He said shutting the TV off

"Okay. Thanks. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." The two moved awkwardly around each other before moving toward the bedrooms. Cody shut the door behind him and listened as Randy used the bathroom as he readied for bed. About 20 minutes after he was sure the older man had gone to his room, Cody went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He looked at himself in the mirror and shook his head. He then rinsed and spat in the sink before returning to the spare room and going to bed


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Weeks Later**

Cody was home eating a late lunch after wrestling practice when his mom walked into the kitchen

"Well hello there." Cody looked up from his phone

"Hi mama."

"It feels like I haven't seen you in forever."

"What do you mean?"

"Between school, wrestling and you disappearing in the afternoons then coming in late I never see you."

"I've been a little busy."

"Yea no kidding."

"Mama."

Evan: I'll cover for you. Don't do anything I wouldn't do *wink wink* *nudge nudge*

Cody checked his phone

"We're talking so don't answer that."

"I'm not."

"Are you seeing someone new?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fairly sure." Cody hated lying to his mom but there was no way he could tell her that he'd been spending all his free time with his brothers best friend

Evan: hello? What should I say?

"You can tell me if you are. You're 18 so I can't stop you."

"I know that." His mom sighed

"I'm not sure if I believe you Cody Garrett."

"What? Why?"

RKO: bring a change of clothes for later

"You're awfully popular for someone not dating."

"It's Evan."

"Wait – you're not dating Evan are you?" Cody laughed

"No I'm not dating Evan."

"It may not be Evan but I don't believe you when you say you aren't dating anyone. If you are, which I know you are, please be careful. Use a condom."

"Ew mama! Gross!"

"Well,"

"I'm not having sex. I never have."

"I'm just saying." The woman said going into the refrigerator. Cody took the opportunity to answer his texts

Codes: what is it that you won't do?

Evan: lol

Codes: just say that I'm with you if my mom calls or texts you. I know she won't but this is just in case

Evan: okay. Are you staying the night with him?

Cody: yes

Evan: aw snap

Cody put the phone down when his mom moved over to a cabinet. While she was rummaging around he picked the phone up again

Cody: what type of clothes?

RKO: something decent. jeans and a good shirt

Cody: okay

RKO: you're staying with me right?

Cody: yea because I don't know where we're going or what time we'll be back. I'm sure it won't be a respectable hour

RKO: even if we came back by 8 I'd still want you to stay 

Cody blushed and tried to stop the smile that wanted to spread across his face. He looked up and saw his mom staring at him

"Uh-huh...not dating anyone my ass."

RKO: try to get here soon please

Cody: I have to throw some clothes in a bag then I'm out of here

RKO: okay. Door's open

"I have to get going soon." Cody said stuffing the last bite of the sandwich in his mouth and washing it down with milk. He rushed up to his room and packed another outfit into his overnight bag before rushing back downstairs. "See you tomorrow dad." He said stopping at the den

"Where are you going?"

"Can I go?"

"Just hanging out with Evan then crashing at his place or his cousins. No Lucy."

"See you tomorrow then."

"You never take me anywhere."

"I'm leaving now."

"Have fun." Cody's mom said

"I will."

"And be careful!" She yelled as Cody hastily left the house. He drove to Randy's apartment and jogged up the steps to 242 opening the door when he reached it

"Randy!"

"In the kitchen."

"Hey." Cody said when he saw the man

"Hi." Randy responded kissing him. "Can you toss that in the room so we can get going? I don't want to be late."

"Uh-huh." Randy drove them over to Pens and Needles Custom Tattoo for his last appointment 

"Are you ready?" Cody asked

"No but I have to get it done." Randy said reaching for the young man's hand. He didn't need to but any opportunity to touch or hold Cody he'd seize. He got as comfortable as he could when his tattoo artist started. "Are you sure I can't convince you to get one?"

"I'm very sure that you can't."

"I'll pay for it."

"I'd much rather go to dinner." Randy chuckled then winced a bit

"That would be a lot cheaper than a tattoo."

"Did you just call me cheap?"

"Stop making me laugh."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Sure you are." Cody smiled brightly making Randy smile

"So what are we doing tonight?"

"We're going out."

"I figured as much." Cody said kissing the other man

"And it'll be fun."

"Oh good. I'm looking forward to fun." He said kissing him again

"We're going to do more of this too." Randy said kissing Cody then tracing a thumb over the lips he couldn't get enough of

"Definitely looking forward to doing more of that." He pulled the chair Cody was occupying closer and rested their hands in his lap 

**Later: Randy's Apartment**

"I need you to promise me something." Randy said as Cody sat next to him on the couch

"I'm not sure I like where this is headed but before I say no I'll listen to what you have to say."

"I'd appreciate that."

"Go on."

"Have you heard of X Bar?"

"Yes."

"That's where we're going tonight."

"How? I'm not old enough to get in."

"No you're not but I know the owners and you can come in as long as you keep your promise to me."

"But I haven't agreed or promised you anything."

"No not yet."

"Just tell me what it is before you go assuming that I'll go along with it." Randy smiled and licked his lips

"Okay," He said waving his hand. "All that attitude you just gave me was hot." Cody laughed

"I'm glad you thought so but I'm being serious babe."

"I know. Come here," Randy said pulling Cody over and making him straddle his lap. "I need you to promise me that you're not going to drink _but _if you do you'll have one maybe two and that's it."

"Okay. I promise." Cody said offering his pinky to the other man who smiled

"You're so cute." Randy said hooking their pinkies together

"How do you know the owners?"

"Does that matter?" The older man asked as he slipped his hands into the back pockets of Cody's jeans

"I thought so." Cody groaned. "Don't tell me you slept with one or both or all of them."

"Okay that was rude."

"Yes you did or no you didn't?"

"No I didn't you asshole."

"Then I'm sorry for saying that."

"I accept your apology of course with those eyes you can get away with saying pretty much whatever you want to me."

"I'll try to use my power only for good."

"Thank you." Cody leaned in and began to nibble and suck on the older man's neck as he subtly grinded his hips. Randy moved his head to the side offering up more of his neck to be kissed and bitten. He wanted to curse whoever had decided to call when he heard his phone start to ring. Reaching over blindly he grabbed the device and put it to his ear. "Hello?" He answered gruffly

"Hey Orton!" John barked in his usual manner

"Oh hey John!" Randy responded in an unnaturally high tone of voice as he pushed Cody off him and onto the floor. _Sorry_ he mouthed to the man as he helped him up

"We haven't talked in a while. What have you been up to?"

"Oh you know me...still that same old G." John laughed and Cody covered his mouth so John couldn't hear him laughing. Randy shrugged

"Wow," John said. "So you're not seeing anyone...or more than one?"

"No. What about you?"

"I was but with spring break coming up I think it's best if I'm completely single."

"Oh man I hear you. How's work?"

"Good. They mentioned keeping me even after I graduate and just promoting me."

"That's awesome dude. It must be a relief not to have to worry about finding a job after graduation."

"Yea a weight has been lifted. What are you doing for break?"

"I have no idea. A few of us tossed around the idea of going to Miami."

"That sounds cool."

"Have you made plans? If you want to come with us then by all means. I'd love it and I'm sure we could get into some trouble like old times."

"I think that's a plan."

"I'll text you the details once we smooth it all out and you let me know if that suits you."

"Awesome. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye Cena."

"Later Orton."

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Two things: did you forget that Evan and I will be there and just what type of trouble do you plan on getting into?"

"No I didn't forget but John's my best friend who I never see and if I didn't invite him it would have been fishy and I don't really plan on getting into any trouble but if John wants to then I'll gladly assist. Having a gay best friend has always been a benefit for him when it comes to girls. They flock to me as their go-to gay and I talk a good game for John then he comes in for the kill."

"Disgusting."

"Hey – that's all him."

"That's all him with your help."

"What are friends for right?" Cody just held his hand up and shook his head 

**That Night: X Bar**

Randy and Cody arrived at the bar and went straight to meet the owners. Randy wanted to say hello to his friends but also let them get a good look at Cody so that they could keep an eye on him

"Do you want something to drink baby?"

"Is this my one drink minimum?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of soda or cranberry juice but if you want to go hard with your one drink now then I'll buy it for you." Cody shook his head

"I've never had a drink before so I wouldn't know what to order."

"Wait – you've never had a drink before?"

"No."

"So we don't even know your tolerance?"

"Nope."

"You are truly a little angel." Randy said cupping Cody's face and kissing him. Cody laughed

"I'm not trying to be an angel...I'm actually more concerned with my body and keeping it in shape and healthy."

"You've done a fine job of keeping your body in shape." The young man blushed. "Would you like to try a beer or something? You don't have to."

"Okay...but you pick it."

"I'll get you a Miller Light...it tastes like watered down piss but you have to start out slow."

"So you give me watery piss, okay then." Randy ordered drinks for them both and handed the beer to Cody. He watched as the younger man took his first sip and then another and tried not to laugh at the face Cody made

"What?"

"It doesn't really taste like anything." Randy nodded

"Watery piss." Cody laughed

"At least pee is sterile."

"There ya go! That's a good way of looking at it."

"What's going on over there?" Cody asked

"On Saturday nights they have game night. You have beer pong, giant Jenga, flip cup and corn hole." Cody's eyes widened. "I usually stay away from that."

"That sounds like a smart idea. I want to go play flip cup."

"I'm going to play beer pong...you'll be okay?"

"Yea." Cody said kissing the tall man

"I'll be keeping an eye on you."

"I know." He said walking away. Randy took the opportunity to check out his butt as he walked away. Cody was quickly able to join a group that was playing flip cup at one of the tables toward the back of the bar

"I don't think I've ever seen you here before." One of his teammates observed

"You haven't. I've never been here."

"What made you come tonight?"

"My boyfriend brought me."

"Aw you have a boyfriend? That's shitty but I should thank him for bringing you out tonight." Cody laughed

"I'll let him know."

...

Cody went to the bar to get himself a drink when he spotted Randy out on the floor dancing with two women. He took a seat and watched the man bump and grind with the ladies. His eyes became transfixed on the way Randy's hips swiveled and rotated ever so smoothly. The action had Cody chewing the inside of his bottom lip and wishing for more room in his jeans

"He's gorgeous right?" Cody's teammate from earlier said when he walked up

"He's very gorgeous and I'm glad I get to leave with him." The man gasped and playfully slapped Cody's arm

"Shut up! That's the boyfriend?!"

"Yep."

"I'm so jealous of you both. You probably have the best sex." Cody only nodded as he and the man continued to watch Randy's smooth moves on the dance floor. The music slowed and Randy kissed each woman on the cheek before walked up to the bar

"I didn't realize you were a regular Fred Astaire."

"I do a little something." Randy said leaning over the bar to order a drink. The bartender handed over a water and beer. "You okay?" Cody nodded

"What's with the water?"

"It's so I don't get drunk. You're my responsibility and I need to make sure you get home safe and sound."

"I could always drive us back."

"Thank you but no. I really shouldn't be drinking until I'm drunk anyway."

"This is true."

"What is that?" Randy asked pointing to the glass in Cody's hand

"Coke." The older man held his hand out so Cody handed him the beverage. He took a sip then handed it back. "I told you."

"I was just checking. The bartenders here are heavy-handed so half that glass could have been rum if you'd ordered a run and coke."

"What's a rum and coke? Just rum and coke?"

"Yes." Randy said with a smile. "Just rum and coke."

"That sounds boring and not worth whatever you pay for it."

"I'm inclined to agree. Do you want to dance?"

"Oh no, I don't dance."

"How do you not dance?"

"I have two left feet."

"So we'll dance in a circle." Cody laughed

"You're going to make me do this aren't you?"

"Yes." Cody had never been to a bar before but he knew that you either finished your drink or left it somewhere never to be seen or touched again. He chose to finish the soda before letting Randy drag him out to the dance floor. Cody wasn't a fan of dancing but he could get used to dancing with Randy which was just them making out and grinding on each other

...

"Oh I'm tired." Cody said yawning as Randy drove

"Did I keep you up past your bedtime?"

"Yes." Cody answered as he absently rubbed Randy's thigh. "You have really nice thighs." Randy laughed

"Thank you."

"They're so meaty." The older man guffawed

"Have you been checking me out?"

"A little bit."

"Are you drunk baby?"

"I hope not since I only had one beer. It would be a shame if Lucy were able to out drink me."

"That would be kinda hilarious actually."

"It would not." Randy growled

"Someone stole my parking spot." Cody looked at him

"Babe, you're only one space over and there's no assigned parking."

"But everyone knows this is my space. It's that douche bag in 220." Cody just shook his head as he opened the car door. They shed their jackets and started getting ready for bed when they reached the apartment. Cody had already disrobed and was now watching Randy undress. Randy unzipped his jeans and wiggled his hips letting them fall down to the floor

"Was that for me?"

"Absolutely." Cody crawled to the end of the bed then rose to his knees pulling the other man down into a hot kiss. Randy groaned and grabbed handfuls of Cody's round, perky ass. He gasped and pulled away then watched as the younger man massaged him through his underwear. Randy closed his eyes when Cody slipped his warm hands inside the briefs before sliding them down. He gripped Randy's manhood and pumped his fist in a way to make the other man crazy with need. Randy watched Cody lower himself and felt his tongue as it ever so gently licked his leaking tip. Cody made sure to get the shaft nice and wet before taking the entire thing into his mouth. "Oh Jesus Christ Cody...fuck." Randy had been on the receiving end of many blowjobs but never had he gotten head this good. Cody used just the right amount of pressure, the perfect speed and even used his teeth in a way that made the other man's knees want to buckle under him. This was the first time his boyfriend had ever performed oral sex on him and it almost made him mad to think that Cody had been hiding this from him. He groaned as the younger man licked his smooth sack then sucked it into his mouth. "Damn baby." Cody moved back to Randy's member and added his hand using firm strokes. "Cody," Randy said trying to pull out

"Hmm?" Cody hummed

"Stop...stop please."

"What's the matter?"

"I'm gonna cum."

"Yea I don't mean to school you right now or anything but that's generally how this ends." Cody responded still stroking the older man's cock

"I know how it ends I just didn't want to in your mouth or anything."

"Why?"

"You don't mind doing that?"

"No."

"Oh well get back to work then." Cody went back to sucking the engorged cock and in no time he felt Randy's balls tighten and felt his load pump down his throat. The older man shuddered as his boyfriend sucked until not a trace was left behind. "Cody." Randy said breathing heavily as he kissed him. "That was un-fucking-believable."

"I'm too scared to have sex so I have to be good at something right?"

"You're scared of sex?"

"You said it hurts!"

"Not the entire time."

"I'm still not sold on the idea." Cody said leaving the room to brush his teeth again. He came back and saw Randy lying on top of the sheets still naked. "Are you sleeping like that?"

"Yes. When you say you're not sold on the idea does that mean you never think about it?"

"Sure I think about it but then I hear your voice or I see the guys face from porn and I stop thinking about it."

"What guys face?"

"Any guy who's getting it for the first time."

"You do realize that they're acting right?"

"Who wants to _act_ like their butthole is being murdered?"

"Baby," Randy said laughing. "While at first it's not the best thing I wouldn't liken it to butthole murder."

"It's totally butthole murder...in the first degree."

"So there's no chance of us having sex then?"

"Is that what you want?" Cody flopped against the mattress. "Come on then. Let's go."

"First of all, stop it because you know that's not what I meant. Second, I would never with you lying there like a dead fish. And third, I respect you much more than that to just want you for sex. I was only asking to see how open you were to the idea."

"Maybe one night we'll have tequila shots and I'll do it then."

"No." Randy said pulling Cody close to him. The young man snuggled even closer

"It's really hard cuddling with you while you're naked."

"Because I'm so hot and irresistible or,"

"No because it's weird that you're naked."

"Maybe you should get naked and we can be weird together." Cody laughed loudly

"Goodnight Randy."

"Is that a no?" Cody shuffled around a bit before tossing his underwear onto the floor

"Better?"

"So much better." Randy said letting his hand rest comfortably on Cody's butt

**Next Morning**

"I feel like there's a party on my plate." Randy said looking down at the scrambled eggs Cody prepared

"It's only red and green bell peppers babe. Oh and a red onion."

"They look great. What's that?"

"Chorizo...sausage."

"Nice."

"I would feel better appreciated if you ate some of it." Randy took a bite and smiled. "Thank you."

"I've been left in charge of picking the hotel for spring break so before you go home I want to look at some with you."

"Okay. We're all staying on the beach right?"

"That's the plan and near the clubs."

"Oh for when you and Johnny go fishing for girls?"

"Yes."

"Just don't let him take any skanky ones back to his room."

"He has to pick up a few skanks or it's not spring break."

"The two of you are so gross."

"Gross? We're Batman and Robin." Cody huffed

"More like The Joker and Two-Face."


	4. Chapter 4

**Late March **

Weeks earlier Cody had won the state championship for wrestling. John was able to make it to his match as did Randy which was more than awkward for Cody and hilarious for Evan who had almost convinced Cody that John was on to he and Randy each time the men leaned over and said something to each other. He had even created a dialog that would have been funny to Cody if he weren't trying to concentrate on anything but those two. Now it was nearing the end of March and that meant spring break

**Miami – EPIC Hotel:**

The group of guys consisting of Randy, John, Randy's friend Wade, Cody and Evan had just arrived in Miami and checked into their rooms. Cody and Evan had toyed with the idea of inviting one of their friends along but thought it would be easier to keep Cody and Randy's secret without the addition of another person. Evan and Wade, who Evan had started dating, already agreed to help the secret couple sneak and see each other so that John wouldn't find out

"How's your room?" John asked walking in the room Evan and Cody were sharing

"Awesome." Cody said taking in the view

"It's great." John looked at Evan who was parked on Wade's lap

"I've been meaning to ask how the two of you even met each other." Randy who had walked into the room behind John backed out quietly

"Oh, um, well," Evan stammered

"Ev," Cody said. "Has it been so blissful that you can't even remember? Geez...Randy came to one of the meets and brought Wade – the rest is history."

"Oh." John said totally believing the fabricated story. "Cute. Anyway, who's up for going to the pool?"

"I am." Evan said standing

"Cool. I'm going to change and I guess we'll meet up and head down?"

"Sounds good." Cody said

"I'll see you in a bit." Wade said kissing Evan and leaving the room

"You're getting really good at this whole lying thing." Evan said complimenting Cody

"I am unfortunately."

"And I can't believe we didn't come up with a backstory for Wade and me."

"Let's just change and hope that's the last of our lying for a while."

"Sorry that you have to lie Codes."

"Me too but I really like Randy and I'm not ready for John to kill him yet."

"Yea...at least wait to see what he gets you for your birthday."

"Ev!" Cody said laughing

"What?"

**Pool**

"Have I told you how good you look without a shirt?" Randy asked as he sat in the lounge chair next to Cody's

"No but I'm waiting."

"You look really good baby and I can't wait to see your tan lines." Cody laughed

"You're so nasty."

"Speaking of nasty," Cody looked over at the other man then looked back in the direction of the pool where both men had been staring. "We're going out tonight."

"I figured as much. Just be good while you're out."

"I will and I'll try to stop by your room before we go."

"Okay." Cody wanted nothing more than to reach over and hold Randy's hand right now but he couldn't. Randy wished for the same

**Later**

"You alright Codes?" Evan asked his friend as they were getting ready for dinner at the hotel's restaurant

"Mmhm."

"No you're not. Come on and tell me what's wrong." The smaller man said sitting on the bed and patting his lap. Cody chuckled but actually took a seat in Evan's lap

"I thought coming here with Randy would be a cool idea but it's hard not being able to kiss him or hold his hand or even talk to him like I normally would."

"I can imagine. I saw the two of you at the pool...you didn't even look at each other."

"We can't with John around."

"No you can't. I've seen the way the two of you look at one another and your eyes are a dead giveaway."

"So you see the problem."

"I do."

"I'll get it." Cody said when there was a knock at the door. He barely had it open before Randy pushed it the rest of the way shutting it behind him. He wrapped his arms around the younger man and held him tightly

"I've wanted to do this all day but I couldn't." Cody only nodded while Evan stood there grinning at the couple. "I don't even know what I look like because I rushed to get ready so that I could come over here."

"You look nice now kiss me." Randy did as he was told. He kissed Cody with so much passion that the younger man felt his toes curl inside his shoes. "Ooh baby." Cody said when they pulled apart making Randy _and_ Evan laugh

"Now I have a half-chub." Randy said pushing at the front of his pants

"Oh wow."

"Randy."

"What? Between that kiss and you being covered in sunscreen earlier I'm hurtin."

"I feel like I shouldn't be hearing any of this."

"I feel like _I_ shouldn't be hearing any of this Ev."

"Whatever. I'm sure John will be picking up some girl tonight so I'll be back once he's occupied." Randy said with a wink. He opened the door just as John was about to knock. "They're ready." He said

"Great. I'm starving." 

**Area 31**

"We're definitely not eating here tomorrow night. I'd rather order room service." Randy said looking at the menu

"I'm telling you. Not only is this shit expensive but it's bite sized and not good to have before a night of drinking."

"Maybe you shouldn't drink so much." Cody said

"It's spring break Codes." John answered

"Oh right."

"What are you and Evan doing while we're out?"

"Ordering a pizza." Evan chirped making the other men at the table laugh. The group finished the dinner that none of them wanted to eat and the older men left for Club 50 while Cody and Evan headed back to their room

...

"He's going to be on his best behavior Cody." Evan said as he tossed his pizza crust into the open box

"I hope so." Cody responded as he toyed with his phone

"He will. Not everyone cheats."

"Randy has a history of cheating."

"...yea you're right. There's no way I can put a positive spin on that." Cody chuckled

"Thanks for trying though."

"It's what I'm here for."

"You're not worried about Wade?"

"No. Should I be?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Hey Codes," Evan said in a serious tone. A tone he never used

"Yea?"

"Have you and Randy done it yet?"

"No. Have you with Wade?"

"No...but I want to though."

"How come you haven't then?"

"Because he's huge! That thing is like the size of my arm!"

"Your forearm or the entire thing?"

"Cody!"

"I'm sorry." Cody said laughing. "You set that one up perfectly for me. I had to take it."

"Whatever. I'm trying to talk to you and you're cracking jokes."

"I'm sorry Ev. I'll be serious now." Cody cleared his throat. "Are you waiting for me to do it with Randy before you do?"

"I'm waiting for you to do it with Randy so that you can report back to me on how much it hurt."

"He told me that it hurts."

"That was dumb. At least Wade lied and said it wasn't so bad."

"How is that – never mind. We've done stuff to get me used to the idea but," Cody shrugged. "I'm still not having it."

"Oh you've done stuff?" Evan said flopping to his belly. "Like what?" He asked kicking his legs back and forth in the air

"You are hilarious. He's fingered and rimmed me a few times...his fingers hurt at first. Have you seen how long they are?"

"I hadn't noticed. Wade's taller than Randy so imagine how his hands are."

"Yea...I thought about, not in depth, but I've thought about how the two of you would have sex. I mean he could step on you if he lifted his leg high enough."

"Well damn Cody, I'm not that small...shit."

"I'm just saying."

"Do the two of you fight?"

"No, well yea but it's usually about stupid shit. You know how I like to be right and to get my point across I can be overly aggressive or give a lot of attitude."

"I do know that."

"Sometimes Randy tolerates it and sometimes he doesn't. I know I've pissed him off when he just stops talking and glares at me from the corner of his eye...he gives major side-eye. That's when I stop talking for a while and when he's cooled down I apologize and cuddle up to him. I've learned that it's the easiest way to get what I want but I can be stubborn and to be honest, I sort of get off on pushing my boundaries with him." Evan began to laugh. "It's weird I know and I should stop but it turns me on when he gives me the silent treatment and is pissed at me."

"You're so bad Codes." Cody smiled wickedly

**2:15 a.m.**

"Cody!" Evan whispered loudly

"What?"

"Is someone knocking at the door?"

"Yes. It's probably – oh!" Cody said jumping out of bed and running to the door. He opened it and there stood Wade and Randy

"Were you guys sleeping?"

"Yes. It's 2 in the morning. Where's my brother?"

"Handling some business."

"Oh. Are you drunk babe?" Cody asked as Randy crawled on his bed

"A little bit. I started drinking water to sober up so I wasn't a sloppy mess when I came back here...then I had to remind Wade over there to slow down."

"Don't look at me like that munchkin." Wade said to Evan who had given him a side-long glance

"Where are you sleeping tonight?"

"Well I'd love to sleep in bed with you."

"So sleep here with me." Cody said looking at Randy

"Uh-uh."

"What?"

"Don't give me those eyes. I hate it when you give me those eyes. I can't tell you no when you do that."

"Johnny's having sex and the two of you are sharing a room. He can't possibly expect you to sleep in the bed next to his."

"He doesn't expect me to sleep in bed with his brother either."

"By the time he wakes up and realizes you're not there, he'll come over here,"

"And kick the shit out of me."

"He has to knock on the door first so he can't barge in here and see us." Randy kicked his shoes off and started to undo his belt

"You're gonna get me killed."

"I'm not but in the event you are killed I'll give you the best eulogy and wear an awesome black veil out of respect." Wade and Evan started laughing

"While I appreciate that I don't want to die." Randy said raising his arms so that Cody could pull his shirt off. He pulled it off and tossed it on the floor with the rest of the man's clothes

"Can I shut the light off now?"

"Hit it Barrett." Randy and Cody lay in bed for nearly an hour just cuddling

"You still awake?"

"Yes."

"What are we going to do when summer comes?"

"What?"

"John will be home for the summer."

"I don't know baby and I don't really want to think about it right now. I want to lay here and hold you in my arms because in the morning when we get up we have to go back to pretending that we're not in a relationship. I have to pretend that you're not the most beautiful person in the room. I have to pretend that your eyes aren't the most brilliant shade of blue that I truly adore. I have to pretend that I don't want to hold your hand or find even the dumbest reason to touch or caress you. I have to do all of that tomorrow and the day after and the day after that so let's not talk about the summer okay?"

"Okay." Cody said kissing Randy sweetly on the lips. Randy could feel the hot tears of his lover on his own cheeks. "We're going to take this one day at a time." He said kissing him again. Randy wrapped his arms around the younger man in a warm hug

"Okay baby."

**A Month Later**

Randy and Cody were lying on Randy's couch watching television

"These are like my favorite days."

"Why's that?"

"Because we get to lay around in our underwear but more importantly I get to look at you in your underwear." Randy laughed. "I could look at your ridiculously long legs and amazing thighs all day."

"Aw you're gonna make me blush."

"Why? You're fucking sexy babe."

"And now I'm blushing." Cody laughed at his boyfriend as he stood up

"I need a bathroom break."

"I should have known you weren't going to answer the door." Randy said dragging himself off the couch

"I never do." Cody said before shutting the bathroom door. Not expecting any guests, Randy checked the peephole and groaned before opening the door

"Hey," John said. "I'm not interrupting am I?" He said after getting a good look at Randy's stage of undress

"...no."

"Randy." Cody said walking into the living area

"Shit." The older man muttered

"The fuck is this?!" John shouted pushing his way into the apartment

"It's fine Johnny."

"No...what the fuck is this? My little brother dude?!"

"I'm 18."

"He's 18 John." Randy repeated

"18...he's 18." John balled his hand into a fist and punched Randy in the face

"Randy!" Cody said catching the man as he staggered backward. "Why did you do that John?"

"Why do you think? Him?! Him Cody?!"

"What's wrong with him?"

"Yea...what's wrong with me?"

"You're a fucking slime ball and I don't want you anywhere near my little brother."

"But I like him and he's nice to me...he treats me well. Randy doesn't cheat on me."

"Now who's the slime ball?"

"Still you. Fuck...do mom and dad know about this?" Cody shook his head. "Well why not?"

"I don't know." He said shrugging. "I didn't want their opinions on my relationship."

"Goddamn it Randy."

"What?"

"You know fucking well why I don't want you with him. I've seen the way you are with guys and I don't want that to be him because if you fuck him over I'll have to dump you somewhere you won't be found and I don't want to do that. We've been friends for too long." John rubbed his hands over his head. "Are there not enough people out there for you to fuck over?"

"I get that you're upset but you're not going to insult me in my own apartment John."

"You've been faithful now but what about when Cody goes off to Colorado Springs for school. How's that going to work for your relationship and whether or not you can control your dick?"

"I actually like Cody."

"You like him now that he's here in front of you...here in Thornton. What happens when he's an hour away at school?"

"Why can't you just believe that I wouldn't do that to him? And Jesus, it's only an hour away!"

"Because you have a record that says you will. An hour is too damn far for you. Have you forgotten that you're the same person who went to a party with one person and left with another on more than one occasion? I'll see you at home Cody." John said opening the door and leaving

"Cody I wouldn't," Randy started

"John's right."

"What?"

"What happens when I go off to school? You and I have been together pretty much every day since we started dating and so we don't know how to be apart. I mean you've been faithful all this time but I'll be away and you have needs."

"I can transfer my credits and find another job. I want to make this work with you."

"Really?"

"Yes. You're the only person I've never cheated on or even thought about cheating on." Cody eyed the tall man and Randy shook his head. "That sounded a lot worse coming out than it did in my head. Just pretend I didn't say it." Cody laughed

"You'd really move to Colorado Springs to be with me?"

"In a heartbeat."

"Do you love me Randy?" Cody watched as Randy's eyes grew wide then darted around the room. They spotted his pack of cigarettes on the coffee table and he picked them up

"I need a smoke." The tall man said walking over to the door leading out to the deck and opening it. Cody counted to ten, which was just long enough for Randy to light the cigarette and take his first drag, before following him out the door

"Are you going to smoke that then answer me?"

"I've never been _in_ love Cody so I'm not even sure of what _it_ is. I know that I cherish the time we spend together and that I don't want to be with anyone else. I'm willing to leave my job and attend a different school for you."

"Do you think of me when I'm not around?"

"All the time."

"Are my lips the only lips you ever think about kissing?"

"I don't even remember lips before yours."

"And you want to be with me for as far as you can see?"

"Yes." Cody took the cigarette from Randy's hand and threw it to the ground before grabbing the taller man by the back of his neck and kissing him hard. "Yes," Randy said as they parted. "I love you Cody." The younger man nodded and kissed him again

"I love you too." 

**Later**

Cody regretfully left Randy's apartment and drove back to his house to face the music. He parked on the right side of the driveway behind John's car and got out. The young man took a deep breath before opening the door. He was barely inside before he heard his mom's shrill cry

"Cody Garrett! Get in here right this minute!" Cody slowly walked to the den and saw his family, minus Lucy, sitting there staring at him

"Yes?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" His dad barked

"Honey relax," Cody's mom said before turning toward her youngest son. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She then yelled

"What do you mean?"

"I asked you if you were dating anyone and you blatantly lied to my face. I knew you weren't being truthful and now I know why...Randy? He's known you since you were a kid."

"I've known him since he was a kid too. We're only two years apart."

"Cody you and I have talked in the past about all the dirty things he's done to guys." John said. "How are you this naïve and delusional to think that he won't do the same to you?"

"I'm not delusional...maybe a little naïve still but I'm only 18. I don't know the ways of the world yet Johnny. I'm not seasoned but I know what and who I like and I like Randy. I know that at this moment in our relationship he hasn't cheated on me. Do I know that he won't? No but I don't know if I won't ever cheat on him. Things happen. Damien and I go to school together and he cheated on me...a lot of times." Cody shrugged. "You guys can say what you want but I'm still going to be with him."

"Oh no the hell you're not!"

"Yea! What dad just said!" Cody rolled his eyes as both his dad and his brother but mostly at his brother

"I think I've got this John."

"Damien cheated on you Cody?"

"Yes mama and that's why we broke up. I wasn't having sex with him so he went somewhere else. And while we're all in my business I want you to know that I've never had sex...ever."

"That's good to know but as long as you're in this house you don't have your own business yet."

"Dad."

"I think that's enough for now." John and Cody's mom said. "Cody go to your room...you too John."

"Me?! What did I do?!"

"Do what your mother says John." John huffed like a child and stomped away and up to his room

RKO: baby?

Cody: yes?

RKO: how did it go?

Cody: I barely had my foot over the threshold of the door before I heard my mom screaming for me. Everyone took turns yelling at me which was nice. I appreciate the orderly fashion and them not all yelling at once

Randy laughed

RKO: I'm sorry

Cody: it's whatever. The best was John bringing up he and I talking about the things you've done like he's any better. Is it because you're gay that makes it different? He treats girls like shit. Pot meet kettle

RKO: I don't know. I never actually thought of it that way. What's going on now?

Cody: I was sent to my room. I heard stomping a minute later so I guess John was too

RKO: now that your family knows where do we stand?

Cody: together. I'm not leaving you until you give me a reason

Randy: I should probably talk to your parents

Cody: why?

Randy: it's not right that I'm letting you take all this from them alone. I have good intentions...the best and I want them to know that. If we're standing together then we do this together

Cody: oh you're good

Randy: lol. I'm serious though

Cody: okay

Randy: I'm getting dressed now. I'll see you in a little while

Cody: unless they make me stay in my room

Randy: I'll throw some rocks at your window and hold a stereo over my head

Cody burst out laughing

Cody: that would definitely be the reason to break up with you

Randy: okay...scratch the stereo but I might use the rocks

Cody: make sure they're the small ones. My dad will be pissed if you break any of his windows

Randy: got it

Cody laid back on his bed then heard knocking that could only come from one person

"Come in Luce." The little girl cracked the door open and slipped inside

"Are you okay Cody?"

"I'm okay. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." She said climbing on the bed. "I heard mama and daddy and John yelling at you."

"You heard or you were listening?"

"I don't know." Lucy said smiling

"Sure you don't. Give me a hug." Cody said opening his arms. Lucy threw herself into her brothers arms and squeezed him tight


	5. Chapter 5

**Later**

Cody was in his room staring at the ceiling when he heard the doorbell ring. He wanted to run down there and answer the door but thought it best if he just waited

"Hi." Randy said when Cody's mom opened the door

"Hi Randy. Did you come to talk?"

"Yea." He said nodding

"Come in. We were just talking about you."

"I was afraid of that." Randy walked into the den

"Well look who showed up."

"I couldn't let Cody go through this by himself."

"How admirable."

"I'm sure that I'm not the one you want for Cody but I only have the best intentions when it comes to him. He means a lot to me."

"He means more to us."

"Can you hear him out honey?"

"Cody means different things to each of us. I'm not going to love him the way that you do because he's your son but that doesn't mean I don't."

"Are you telling us that you love Cody?"

"Yes. It took him quizzing me to make me see but I know without a doubt that I do."

"Why didn't either of you come to us sooner?" Randy looked around the room. "I see your point." Cody's dad said

"And John's reaction would have been worse...well it was worse."

"Was it?"

"He punched me in my face."

"You know how John is."

"I do...especially about Cody and Little Miss Lucy."

"You've been around this family long enough to know that we care for and protect one another, right?"

"Yes sir."

"So if you screw my boy over you know what's going to happen to you, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay then. I've always liked you kid and I know how smart Cody is...if he likes you then I like you for him." Randy smiled. He felt relieved

"Mom?"

"I agree. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Oh, um, sure."

Randy: come downstairs

Cody: magic word?

Randy: please

Cody hopped off his bed and opened his bedroom door. As he stepped out he saw John walking down the hallway so he turned to his right acting as if he hadn't seen him. Cody saw Randy at the bottom of the stairs and smiled

"Come on." Randy said with a smile. Cody bounced down the steps and jumped into the man's arms

"They didn't kill you." He said

"No...unless they plan to poison my dinner."

"You're staying for dinner?"

"Uh-huh."

"What are you doing here?" John asked from the top of the stairs. Randy loosened his grip on Cody setting the younger man on his feet

"Do you want to fight John? Is that going to make you feel better?"

"It might. You wanna go?" Randy moved Cody to the side so that he was behind him

"Let's go."

"Oh no, no, no...Mama! Dad!" John and Cody's parents walked out into the foyer and saw Randy removing his jacket as John descended the stairs. "They're gonna fight!"

"Not in this house."

"Watch my newel post."

"We can go outside. It doesn't matter to me where we do this."

"John you're not fighting Randy. He's your best friend."

"My best friend wouldn't have started dating my little brother behind my back."

"Oh right John; I did it just to get under your skin. I'm sorry." Randy said sarcastically

"You got an awful smart mouth for someone hiding behind his boyfriends parents."

"Backyard or front? I'm not afraid to fight you John. I don't want to but if that's how you want to do this then so be it. I'm not going to take your shit."

"Backyard since this isn't a trailer park."

"John go back to your room. Your mom will call you when dinner's done."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No I'm not. Randy doesn't have a room here and we're certainly not sending him to Cody's."

"This is bullshit." John said heading back to his room

"You two," John's dad said pointing at Cody and Randy. "Go do something with yourselves." Cody picked Randy's coat up and pulled him into the den

"I didn't want this to happen." Cody said sitting in the overstuffed double chair

"I didn't either. I thought of John as a brother...he's really taking this too far. What would us getting into a fight resolve?"

"I don't know." Cody answered as he fit his hand into Randy's. "It would just make things worse if you ask me. The thought of you two pummeling each other makes me sick to my stomach."

"Don't even worry about it. If I didn't hit him back after he punched me in my own apartment then I think I can control myself."

"I want to stay with you tonight."

"I want you to but after today you probably shouldn't. Give Joe Frazier some time to cool off." Cody laughed loudly

"You couldn't think of a famous boxer from this century?"

"I'm sorry...give Manny Pacquiao some time to cool off."

"He can turn ice cold but he's not going to be okay with this." Randy shrugged

"Then he's ruining the relationship he had with his own brother."

**June**

**Graduation Day**

John and his parents had already taken their seats when they saw Randy walk in with Wade. John rolled his eyes as Randy spoke to his parents and completely ignored him. Wade along with Cody and Evan's family cheered for Evan as he received his diploma. When it was Cody's turn he got the same cheers

"I guess I feel better about dating someone in high school now that he's no longer in high school." Wade said to Randy as they drove to a restaurant. Randy laughed

"I never felt weird about that."

"Well you had other things to worry about than whether or not Cody did his homework."

"Nah Cody's good. He always had his homework done. Did you hear his valedictorian speech?"

"You win that one Orton."

**Texas de Brazil Steakhouse**

"Your speech was great baby." Randy said into Cody's ear as they sat at the table with the large group

"Thank you...and thanks for letting me go over and over and over it with you."

"Anytime...but not anytime to soon okay?" Cody chuckled and kissed Randy

"Love you babe."

"I love you too." They turned their attention away from each other and saw John glaring at them. "Yikes." Randy mumbled making Cody laugh again. At the Brazilian steakhouse the group didn't pass up any portion of meat as the servers came around to the table slicing the succulent sides of meat

"I've never eaten this much in my life."

"I think you've eaten your weight in food tonight munchkin."

"I think so." Evan said leaning against Wade

"Babe," Cody said leaning closer to Randy. "I want to stay with you tonight."

"That's fantastic because I want you to stay with me."

"I'll go home with my parents and pack a bag then come over."

"Okay. I'll leave the door open for you cause I might be in the shower."

"How come I can't just have a key?" Randy pulled his set of keys from his pocket and took the extra apartment key off the ring and gave it to Cody. "Well that was easy."

"I would have given it to you a long time ago but I just didn't think about it."

"Then it's a good thing I'm so forward."

"Hi!" Lucy said popping up between the two men

"Miss Lucy."

"Hey Lucy-Luce. Did you have a good dinner?" Cody asked picking her up and sitting her on his knee

"Yea. There was a lot and now my belly's full."

"Well that's a good thing."

"I hope I don't throw up."

"Me too because we're riding in the car together and I don't want to ride next to you if you're all stinky." Cody said as he started to tickle the little girl

"Cody!" She yelped through her giggle fit. "I'm going to throw up!" Instantly the tickling stopped. "I tricked you. I'm not going to throw up." Cody feigned shock then hurt

"Go bother John."

"Cody," Lucy said quietly

"Huh?" She leaned close and whispered in his ear

"Are you and John not friends anymore?" The young man bit his lip as his eyes started to water. Randy reached over and brushed the tear which sat teetering in the corner of Cody's right eye

"We're friends still Lucy even if he's not very happy with me right now. We'll always be brothers." John swallowed the lump in his throat. He hadn't heard anything Lucy said but he heard his brother's response. "Excuse me." Cody said getting up from the table

"Do you mind if I get this crisis Randy?"

"Have at it Ev." Evan excused himself from the table and followed Cody to the men's room

"What's the matter Codes?"

"This is horrible. John was my first best friend, I mean I know he's my brother but we were so close. He was the first person I came out to and now we barely even look at each other. I'm going off to college and I don't have him to talk to." Cody said sniffing hard. "What's so wrong about me and Randy?"

"Nothing Cody, nothing is wrong with you and Randy. John is the one who's wrong. You're happy, we can all see that you're happy and he should be too. His job as your big brother and your best friend is to look out for you then make sure you're happy. John's trying to look out for you but he's missing what's right in front of his face. Epic fail." Cody laughed

"At least I still have you and Randy's being cool about it."

"And that's what John needs to see but can't get past his stubbornness...the two of you and being so stubborn, I swear."

"It's in our blood."

"Come on." Evan said ushering Cody over to the sink. "Dry those tears and rinse your face with cold water."

"Okay."

"Do you want me to leave you alone for a bit?"

"Please. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Alright."

"Is he okay?" Randy asked when Evan came back

"Uh-huh. He'll be out in a few minutes he said." Randy nodded

...

"I'm going to take a shower then I'm going to Randy's. I'm staying the night okay?" Cody said to his parents as he looked at them from the top step

"Fine by us." His dad said. "Just be careful driving."

"And let us know that you made it there safe."

"Okay."

"Are the two of you going out at all?"

"Not that I'm aware of. I'm tired."

"Alright sweetie." Cody showered then packed his overnight bag and kissed his parents and Lucy before leaving the house. He made it to the apartment complex and slipped his key in the door of 242

"Hey baby." Randy said walking in from the deck

"Hi."

"You're just in time."

"For what?"

"I wanted to smoke that cigarette before you got here. I know you said that it doesn't bother you but I don't like being all smoky around you."

"Oh, okay." Cody said paying Randy no nevermind. He went to the bedroom and emptied the bag so his clothes didn't get wrinkled and plugged in his phone

"You okay?" Randy asked when Cody took a seat on the couch

"Yes."

"Then can I ask what Lucy said to you?"

"You can."

"What did she say?"

"She asked if me and John were still friends."

"Oh man."

"Yea. It hit me worse than I thought it would."

"Because she's a kid and can see that something's amiss."

"I'm sure. Lu is smart."

"Now can we talk about something more uplifting?"

"Please."

"Your job interview,"

"Oh!" Randy jumped. "I totally forgot to tell you." Earlier that day Cody had a phone interview for a job in Colorado Springs where he would be attending school and living. "I totally nailed it and got the job."

"That's great baby!" Randy said smiling. His job had already made room for him at their Colorado Springs branch

"It's only going to be part-time because of school but that's better than nothing. My dad said he'll put money in my account each month."

"Part-time can turn into full-time and this experience can help you in the future."

"I know."

"So I was thinking," Randy said turning to Cody. "I've been looking at apartments down there and I was wondering if you wanted to just move in together." The younger man sat there in a stunned silence. Randy could have sworn an hour ticked by before Cody moved a muscle

"Do you really want to move in with me? What if I annoy you or you annoy me or what if we find out that we don't like living with each other or," Cody stopped talking when his boyfriend began laughing almost hysterically. "What?"

"You sound so insane right now. What if I go outside to smoke a cigarette and get hit by a meteor? There are many what-ifs in life. I want to get an apartment with you but if that's not what you want then that's okay."

"I didn't say that it wasn't what I wanted. Of course I want to sleep in bed with you in _our_ own apartment and lounge around clad only in underwear in _our_ apartment."

"So then it's a yes?"

"A definite yes."

"Now we get to kiss a bunch right?"

"A whole bunch." Cody said. He was in the middle of straddling his man when the doorbell rang

"What the fuck?" Randy hauled himself off the couch and stalked over to the door. "It's your brother." He said after checking the peephole

"Let him in but if he hits you again I'm going off." The tall man unlocked the door and opened it

"I didn't come here to fight." Were the first words from John's mouth

"Then come on in." Cody eyed his brother as he stepped into the apartment

"Please don't look at me like that Cody."

"You deserve this look and any other one I toss your way. You haven't looked at or spoken to me for months. I'm your brother John, do you know,"

"Baby." Randy said stopping the verbal assault Cody was about to launch on John

"He has this coming Randy."

"I'm not disagreeing with you but I think we should at least hear what he has to say. Hopefully an apology is in there somewhere for punching me in my face." John shook his head

"I might say sorry for that. We'll see how things go."

"Oh wow." Randy said taking a seat back on the couch

"I do owe you both an apology for the way I acted. Cody I'm so so sorry...I'm sorry that I made it so you couldn't come tell me that you were dating someone who makes you happy. I'm sorry that I hurt you and I'm sorry that I wasn't the brother I know how to be and that you deserve. From now on I'll be supportive of you and your decisions. You grew up a lot this year while I was away and I don't think I was prepared for that. You know what you want and even if I don't like it if it makes you happy then I'm happy. I love you bud."

"I love you too Johnny. You're my favorite brother."

"I'm your only brother."

"I know but if we had another one you'd be my favorite." John laughed

"Now you," He said looking at Randy. "This isn't the best way to start but I want to tell you that I'm not even the least bit sorry for punching you. You knew what my reaction to you dating my brother would be and you have to admit that it could have been worse."

"You're right."

"And you've seen me in fights so that punch was nothing."

"Also right."

"I am sorry for how I acted though...for saying all those things to you,"

"Some of it was true."

"Whether it is or whether it isn't is not the point. I was an ass for jumping down your throat and not even taking a second to think that maybe you had changed. Hell, maybe the two of you are great for each other, I mean I've seen the two of you together and you're cute."

"Oh Johnny." Randy said swooning

"So you're okay with Randy and me then?" John nodded

"Yea and who better to date my brother than my best friend? I know both of you so well that whenever you fight and complain to me I already know how to solve it."

"I didn't think of that."

"I've always been smarter than you Orton."

"Both of you are smarter than me. It's a good thing I'm so tall and handsome." Cody and John both rolled their eyes

"Can we get serious for a minute?"

"Why?" John asked. "I'm not sure I want serious right now."

"What are we getting serious about babe?"

"The talk we _just_ had."

"Oh..._oooh_." Randy said

"I don't like the sound of this."

"You brought up a good point when you asked what we were going to do once Cody went off for school and I don't want to be without him so I transferred to Colorado Springs."

"That's actually a relief. I was worried about Codes going there by himself. I had hoped Evan would go too."

"And we're getting an apartment together."

"And you're getting an apartment together." John said putting his hands on his hips and pacing in a tight circle. "Okay, well you won't be alone which is nice."

"What's your hang-up Johnny?"

"It's just a lot." John said taking a deep breath. "You're hitting me with this all at once. I need a minute." He said walking out onto the deck

"Do you think I should have waited?" Randy chuckled as he kissed his boyfriend

"No because that would totally go against the in-your-face style you usually employ."

"You're right." Cody said lying down and resting his head on the older man's leg. "So hard." Randy heard Cody mutter. "What are you doing?" Cody asked when Randy touched his crotch

"I heard you say hard so,"

"You don't know if your dick is hard or not?"

"Whoa – I walked in on the wrong part of that."

"It sounds worse than it is and yes I know when it is Cody but I heard you say so hard so..."

"I meant your leg." Both Randy and John laughed. "Idiots."

"After getting some fresh air I realize that I'm okay with the idea. I gave you a hard time but I know that you're going to make sure Cody's taken care of."

"Absolutely John."

"And I have a part-time job waiting for me when I get there." John pointed at Randy

"My job transferred me so I'll be working too."

"Perfect. If you guys need help packing and moving just let me know. I'm behind you 100%. Not as much as the two of you are behind each other but," Randy and Cody groaned

"Don't make me kick you out of my place Cena."

"Did you see what I did there?" Cody shook his head but smiled broadly as he stood to hug his brother

"I'm so happy to hear you say that, not what you just said but,"

"Eh, I was an asshole before. I've seen the err of my ways."

"About time."

"Watch it Orton. Are we all cool here?" Cody and Randy nodded. "Good. I'm relieved. I have a date."

"Awfully late for a date."

"Shut your mouth Orton." John said shutting the apartment door behind him

"I'm so happy babe." Cody said straddling Randy's lap and kissing him

"Good. I want you happy."

"Do you really want me happy?"

"Of course I do Cody."

"Then let's go to bed."

"Go to bed go to bed or _go to bed_?"

"The second one." Randy stood up still holding onto Cody

"Are you sure baby?"

"Yea...I love you and you've been so understanding about my fear of sex which I'm sure is irrational but you never pressured me." Randy gently laid Cody on the bed and kissed him deeply. As much as he wanted to be inside the younger man Randy took his time and spent a while just kissing Cody and trying to get him nice and relaxed. The older man moved around the bed and reached for the lube and condoms in the table. He tossed the condoms aside before moving down the bed and opening Cody's legs. Cody grabbed a pillow and tucked it under his bottom then Randy spread his cheeks and licked slowly over the virgin hole. The young man's head lolled to the side as he felt the tongue lick him over and over again. Randy pumped a bit of lube onto his fingers and inserted one. "Two babe."

"That's going to hurt Cody."

"I know but you've used three before and I want to feel you inside me soon." While Cody was talking Randy had slipped another finger in him. Cody's body was more pliant than Randy had expected. He decided to give the younger man what he wanted. He tore the packet and rolled the prophylactic on then pumped more lube covering his shaft and Cody

"You have to stay as calm as you are baby." Cody nodded

"I will. I want it." Without a word Randy slowly pushed the tip of his dick inside his boyfriend. "Oh. My. God!" Cody said slamming his hand against the mattress. "I'm going to kill you Randy."

"Oh my God, baby I'm so sor," He stopped when he saw Cody laughing

"I'm only messing with you."

"It doesn't hurt?"

"No it does but it's not nearly how I imagined it in my head." Cody moaned as he let his head drop onto the pillow. "I could even learn to like it." He said as Randy thrust in and out of him. The older man learned quickly that when it came to actual intercourse the younger was a moaner and it fed his ego. He rolled his hips fluidly taking deep strokes until he, "Oh fuck." Randy smirked. "Was that it?"

"I don't know. Was it?"

"Oh god, do it again." The tall man pulled the smaller man closer and gripped his thighs as his once fluid and deep strokes came harder and harder. Cody, who was a moaner just a second ago, turned into a moaner, groaner and screamer

...

At Cody's request the men changed positions after each reached an orgasm. Randy was hesitant about letting Cody ride him but said what the hell when he saw how much the young man wanted to do it. He held his cock still until he was sheathed by the other man. He groaned when Cody started to ride him like a pro

"Oh my god Cody." Cody immediately stopped

"Am I doing it wrong?!" Randy gave the man's ass a tender slap

"Fuck no, it's perfect. Don't stop." He said getting comfortable. He turned his head to the side and caught a glimpse of the picture he had on the table. It was of him, Cody and John in Miami. Randy knocked it over so John wasn't watching

...

Cody: if Wade is gentle enough and you're relaxed it won't hurt nearly like you've imagined

Evan: did you do it!? You did it?!

Cody had to text quickly while Randy was out on the deck smoking

Cody: yes

Evan: I need details

Cody: can't right now. He's only on a smoke break

Evan: okay! So jealous

Cody: : p


	6. Chapter 6

**Next Morning**

"What are you doing Cody?"

"Huh?"

"I'm trying to sleep but I keep hearing clicking to my left." Randy rolled over and saw Cody on his laptop

"I was calculating how much money I'd have when I get paid and what I'd be left with after bills...then I started looking at apartments."

"Why are you typing so hard though? What you just described really only needs mouse clicks."

"Oh. You must be referring to the word document I have opened."

"And why do you have that open?"

"I'm making a list of apartments." The older man reached over and took the computer away. "Hey – at least save my document." Randy pressed save

"Go back to sleep. You kept me up all night,"

"Yea I did." Randy chuckled

"I didn't mean like that but yes like that."

"Who knew that I'd enjoy sex so much?"

"Not me. Lay down for a little while longer okay? When we get up then I'll call those apartment complexes and we can go up there later today." Randy gave the younger man a kiss as they cuddled close. Before closing his eyes he got a glimpse of the clock and wondered just how long Cody had been up. It was only 7:14

**Later**

"Do you want me to start the dishwasher now or wait until we come back?" Cody asked. "I know you're weird about it running while you're not here." Randy laughed

"No go ahead and start it."

"Okay."

"Are you ready?"

"Uh-huh." The two men left apartment 242 and walked down to Randy's car for the hour or so drive from Thornton to Colorado Springs

"What were your calculations from this morning?"

"Like $564 before taxes."

"Well subtract like, $100 for taxes and your bills separate from our bills." Cody did the math in his head

"Okay."

"Did you count gas?"

"Hold on." Cody did the math again. "Okay."

"Do you have more than $100 left over?"

"Yes."

"Can you handle buying the groceries?"

"Of course."

"Then make sure your bills are paid and buy our groceries."

"My dad's giving me money remember so I can pay something else."

"No. Keep that money for incidentals. You never know when you might need an extra 100-200 bucks."

"You don't need money for rent?"

"One of my paychecks should cover a months' worth of rent."

"Oh really?" Cody said raising an eyebrow. "So we should be able to have date nights."

"We could possibly have date nights."

"We better have date nights."

"We can have date nights baby." After a trip that only seemed to take 30 minutes the couple arrived at the first apartment complex on their list. Before even going inside they had agreed with just a shared look that this wasn't the one for them. They drove around to six more places and were exhausted by the time they reached the seventh

"We shouldn't have skipped lunch because I'm getting cranky."

"It was your idea."

"I know. I just wanted to get this over with."

"I'll take you on a proper date tonight. Which one did you like best?"

"Out of the 68 we saw? Encore at First and Main."

"So we'll take a look at this one and make our decision which will probably be Encore?"

"Okay." They exited the car and took a tour of Talon Hill apartments with an associate from the leasing office

"Babe," Cody said pulling at Randy's sleeve. "Now I'm torn."

"I was afraid of that. What's your policy on pets?"

"There's a $150 deposit, a $150 fee and it's $25 a month per pet after a pet interview." Randy looked at Cody

"Okay. Thanks." They took the stack of paperwork and went back to the car

"So Encore then?"

"Yes Encore. Who the fuck interviews a pet? I would put a muzzle on Frankie just to fuck with them." Cody laughed

"You're terrible. Do you want to go back to Encore and see what's available and when then head back?"

"We should get that out of the way."

"Oh!" Randy jumped

"You have to stop doing that."

"Sorry. Let's stop by my job so I can introduce myself."

"Top notch idea my dear."

"Thank you." While Randy drove Cody called Encore at First and Main to let them know that they were on the way back. The receptionist told him that she would have the paperwork ready

**Five Months Later**

**Accolade Fitness**

"What are you doing here?" Cody asked when he saw Randy walk in

"Is that how you greet the customers?"

"Since when were you a customer?"

"Maybe I need a workout."

"Funny...I thought I gave you one of those this morning." Randy's eyes widened then he started to laugh

"That you did."

"What's up babe?" Cody asked as he stapled a packet of papers together

"Well I was nearby and stopped in to ask if you were working late again or if we'd be having dinner together."

"Aw do you miss me at home when you get there?"

"Yes."

"I'll be home tonight. Since there's no class Wednesday I'm going to work a full shift."

"What's a full shift?"

"Normally it's 8 hours love nugget but for me and since it's close to a holiday I'll be working six. So I will be here from 9 to 3 then we can sit in traffic on our way back to Thornton for Thanksgiving."

"Did you just call me love nugget?"

"All that other stuff I said – did you hear any of it?"

"I heard you smartass. Sometimes I try to ignore you and you just won't let me." Cody smiled and batted his lashes

"You can't ignore me honey bunny."

"Stop it with the eyes and did you just call me honey bunny. Where are you coming up with these ridiculous names?"

"I get bored up here. Look at me, I'm stapling papers together. I spelled out my name in staples the other day."

"Well that's only four letters." Cody reached under the desk and pulled out a sheet of paper. "Oh my God, you did first middle and last."

"Bored...but it gives me time to get a start on homework if I need to."

"There ya go. Silver lining baby."

"Give me a kiss and get back to work." Randy leaned over and kissed Cody

"I'll see you later." He said brushing one of the man's dimples. Cody scrunched his face as he started to blush. "You're so cute. Love you."

"Love you too." When he finished his shift at the gym Cody drove to the apartment he shared with Randy. He slipped his key into B42 and looked around when he stepped inside. The apartment was dark, except for two candles on the dining room table, and silent. He knew Randy was home because he saw his car in the assigned parking space

"Baby?" He called then saw Randy walk out of the kitchen with two plates. "Aww babe. I'm gonna cry."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I have to eat your cooking."

"I didn't make this you ass." Randy said with a laugh

"What is all of this?"

"I just thought that you deserved a night off from cooking. You've been working really hard picking up extra hours at work, maintaining a 3.8 GPA and still being the best boyfriend ever."

"I feel like I'm going to cry and I'm not even kidding this time."

"Why would you cry?"

"I don't know. This is so sweet and unlike you, I mean you're sweet but this is sugary...crazy sweet."

"You deserve sweet baby."

"Thank you...for this and everything."

"You're welcome."

"Now let's hurry and eat so we can go to bed. You're gettin it good tonight."

"Fuck yea."

...

"Oh right there Randy. You fuck my ass so fucking good Randy." Randy grunted as he kept his tight grip on Cody's small waist. Cody had been a virgin when Randy met him and at this point hadn't been having sex for a full year but he was damn good and was certainly the best Randy had ever had. And his dirty talk was unmatched. It kept the older man with a raging hard-on allowing him to go until Cody got off at least twice. Randy assumed that since Cody had waited so long to have sex he'd matured and it left him uninhibited and that was more than fine with the older man. "Yes Randy yes!

"Yea...go ahead and cum for me baby. I want to feel you cum so hard." The young man gave his tell-tale whimper before he had an orgasm. Randy waited for him to stop shuddering before he pulled out and removed the condom. He let Cody take his cock into his hands and bring him to the brink then take him in his mouth to finish him off

"Jesus."

"What's the matter babe?" Cody asked kissing his man

"Nothing...that was just so good. Like I can't even get up for my after sex smoke."

"So we should just have crazy good sex like that all the time so you can stop smoking?"

"That's not what I meant but the crazy good sex sounds great. Do you want me to stop smoking?"

"You know I've never said anything about you smoking. If you quit it has to be because you want to not because I want you to."

"God you're so fucking perfect, I swear."

"So tell me you love me."

"You know that I love you."

"Tell me."

"I love you. Now me." Cody smiled

"I love you too." 

**Wednesday Afternoon**

"Hi babe." Cody said when Randy walked in the apartment

"Hi. How did you beat me home?"

"No 'I'm so happy to see you'?"

"You know that I'm happy to see you...but how did you beat me home?"

"I only work 19 minutes away from here as opposed to your 21." Randy eyed the younger man

"How did you know,"

"I told you that I get bored at work okay."

"Don't get saucy. Let me take a super quick shower then we can get going."

"Can I have a kiss first? You just rushed right in here."

"I'm sorry baby." Randy said kissing his boyfriend

"Let's go shower now so we can leave."

"You're showering with me?"

"Yes. I literally got home two minutes before you did and haven't had the chance."

"Oh this'll be much more fun."

"But you said quick shower."

"I can be quick." 

The men showered and grabbed the bags they had packed the night before, grabbed Frankie then locked up the apartment and started the normally hour long trip back home 

"I hope my mom has food because I'm hungry."

"I don't want you getting cranky so do I need to stop somewhere and get you food?"

"No. I'll wait."

"Until you get cranky then make me crazy or," Cody playfully slapped Randy's arm

"I don't make you crazy...do I?"

"Not super crazy but you get snappy without food."

"I promise I won't get snappy. We're only like 25 minutes away."

"Okay but don't have a meltdown on me. Even if we're five minutes away I'll stop so Crankzilla doesn't show up." Cody laughed

"No Crankzilla." The men made it to the Cena house without the appearance of the young man's alter ego. As Randy pulled his car in the driveway they saw Cody's dark haired friend walking up the sidewalk. "It's Ev!" Cody shouted jumping out of the car. Randy laughed as he watched the two men run toward each other in slow motion. Cody caught Evan as he jumped into his arms

"I haven't seen you in so long Codes!"

"I told you to make Wade drive down and see us."

"Ugh I know but we're both so busy with work and school. I wish we could just drive down and see you guys."

"Hey Ev."

"Hi Randy. How've you been?"

"Great. Where's Wade?"

"That old man passed out in the den with my dad in the other recliner." Randy laughed. "How long are you guys here for?"

"Until Sunday."

"Oh yay. We can have a slumber party for old times' sake...you can stay with your parents or something Randy. No boys allowed."

"Oh it's like that huh? That's fine...my boy John and I can go out then with Wade." Cody looked at Evan

"What have you done?"

"Oh Cody please, you know Randy's not going to do anything bad and he certainly won't do it with your brother there."

"Haven't you heard the old adage "bros before hos" before?" Randy laughed

"Yes. Have you turned into a ho since I last saw you?"

"Not that I'm aware of. I'm not a ho right babe?"

"Not outside of our bedroom no." Cody gasped as Evan laughed

"Babe!" He said slapping Randy's arm. "We're totally having the slumber party." He said looking back at Evan

"I see you've taken that sex thing in stride."

"I need to go in the house and see my mom and Lucy. You two assholes can stay outside." Cody walked up the sidewalk to his house and knocked on the door before opening it. "Hi mama!"

"Cody my sweetheart!" She said

"Cody!" Lucy shouted. He stood there as the two lovely ladies hugged him tightly

"How are you guys?"

"Good. I'll be even better when your brother gets here and we're all together."

"I missed you Cody." Lucy said as her brother picked her up

"I missed you too."

"Can you do my nails while you're home?"

"Yes."

"Hi boys." Cody's mom said as Evan and Randy walked into the kitchen

"Hi mom." They responded

"Come on, hugs." Randy and Evan each hugged Mrs. Cena then Lucy. "Cody and Randy,"

"Yes." They responded

"Dad and I decided that it would be okay if you stayed in Cody's room together. Just," She waved her hand. "No funny business...or at least keep it down."

"Mama!" Cody yelped. "This is so embarrassing...Ev stop laughing."

"What's funny business?" Lucy asked

"Go get the stuff for your nails Luce."

"Okay!"

"Mama," Cody said cuddling up to the woman. "Can you make me a snack please?"

"I wonder if you'll ever grow up and look older because you're just still so cute. How can I say no to this face?"

"You can't."

"How do you say no to him Randy?"

"I don't."

"Who makes your snacks when you're not here?"

"I do or one of the guys at work does for me. When I get to work after class he usually has a snack wrap or something for me...or he'll buy grapes and strawberries and that fruit dip because I really like that."

"Hold on," Randy said upon hearing this information for the first time. "There's a guy at work who buys you snacks, peels your grapes and is plucking strawberries for you?"

"Uh-oh." Evan and Mrs. Cena said quietly

"He's not doing all that stuff babe. It's just food."

"It's just food to you. No guy is just going to buy you food for the hell of it."

"You did."

"Bad example."

"Why?"

"I bought you food and we're in a relationship now. I'm going to get the bags from the car."

"What did I do?" Cody asked his bright eyes looking watery

"Nothing purposely. You don't have feelings for or even like the guy at work but Randy's sees it differently and I'm sure your co-worker does too. By you accepting the stuff and being your friendly self he thinks there could be more."

"He knows about Randy though."

"Doesn't mean he won't try it." They heard the front door slam and Randy stomping upstairs

"Still want this peanut butter and jelly?"

"Yes." Cody said taking a sad bite of the sandwich

"I couldn't choose between this pink and this one with sparkles Cody."

"Let's do the sparkles because that looks prettiest okay?"

"Okay." Cody finished his sandwich and started on his sister's nails. Evan painted his nails with Lucy's top coat while Cody's mom got started on dinner

"Babe," Cody said looking up and seeing Randy

"Later okay Cody?"

"Okay."

"Would you like something to eat Randy?"

"No, not anymore." Randy said grabbing a diet Coke from the refrigerator and leaving the kitchen

"I feel so bad and I didn't even mean anything by it."

"You guys will talk it out and be fine."

"The two of you must not fight." Evan said blowing on his nails

"We don't. Do you and Wade?"

"Oh we fight all the time...at least twice a day but it's all love so there are no hard feelings at the end of the day."

"I don't want to fight with him though. Blow Luce."

"Well he's not fighting with you. Can you get this off my nails?"

"Why did you put it on there?" Cody asked soaking a cotton ball in nail polish remover to remove Evan's top coat

"I wanted to feel pretty." Cody's mom and Lucy both giggled

"Don't encourage him you two."

"I don't need encouragement. You know that by now Codes."

"Hey, hey, hey." John said walking into the kitchen

"John!" Lucy screamed as she tried getting out of her seat

"Watch your nails Lucy." Cody reminded her

"Dang."

"How about I come to you?" John said walking over to his little sister and giving her the biggest hug. "How are you?"

"Good."

"Have you been behaving for mama and dad?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Hey Codes."

"Hi Johnny."

"Where's your other half?"

"I'm right here." Evan piped up making everyone laugh

"I think he meant me." Randy said standing in the doorway

"I did but hey Evan. How are you?"

"Pretty swell, you?"

"I'm swell as well. Hey Randy."

"What's up John?"

"Not a damn thing. Hey mama." John said hugging his mom and lifting the woman off her feet

"I'm sorry babe." Cody said standing on tiptoe and wrapping his arms around Randy's neck

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I know your weakness for fruit dip," Cody smiled. "You're just being your friendly self."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"No. Just don't be bending over in front of him or nothing...everyone likes your ass and I've pretty much claimed it as mine."

"It is yours but what if I drop something?"

"Bend at the knees." The younger man laughed

"Okay." Randy kissed Cody's forehead then looked up

"Everyone's staring at us." He whispered. Cody dropped his arms and turned slowly to see that everyone was indeed staring at them

"What?"

"Oh we're just watching this spectacle."

"We are not a spectacle Johnny."

"Are the two of you okay now?"

"Yes mama."

"I'm going home now." Evan said looking at his watch. "I need to stick a mirror under Wade's nose to see if he's still breathing. See you guys later."

"Bye Evan." Everyone chorused

"When are you leaving John?"

"Damn Randy I just got here."

"I realize that. I'm only asking because Cody and Evan planned a sleepover so I was thinking me, you and Wade should go out that night."

"I am down for that."

"Can I go?"

"No little girl."

"Man."

"Where are you guys gonna go?"

"Somewhere with ice cold beer, premium liquor and sweaty people gyrating on one another."

"What's gyrating?" Lucy asked

"Good going John."

"Now would be a good time for me to take my bag to my room."

"Two minutes ago was a good time for that."

"What's that word mean mama?"

"Um,"

"Gyrating – to move in a circle or spiral. To swirl." Cody said helping out

"Oh." Lucy chirped as she grabbed her nail polish and left the room

"Thanks Cody."

"You're welcome. I knew the proper definition couldn't be as bad as the mental image we all had in our heads."

"I guess we all have sick minds."

"Mama." Randy laughed

"Did we handle that situation?" John asked walking back into the kitchen. Everyone just stared at him. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I'm sleepy babe."

"You got up really early this morning."

"I know." Cody said with a yawn. "I'm going to lie down."

"Okay."

"But I want you to come with me stinky bear."

"I will just let me catch up with John." The young man nodded

"Okay."

"Stinky bear?"

"I love that kid and he's so damn cute if he wants to call me stinky bear then I'm stinky bear." John smiled. "What?"

"You're totally in love with my brother dude."

"I don't think of him as your little brother but technically yes. I'm totally in love with your brother. He introduced me to this thing called cuddling. Have you heard of it?" John laughed

"Ah the fabled cuddling? So it's a real thing?"

"Yes and it's nice."

"I might have to try it someday."

"It comes highly recommended." 

**Thanksgiving Morning**

"Mm mm." Randy grunted

"What?"

"Stop it."

"What?" Randy opened his eyes to look at his boyfriend who was lying on top of him

"You know what. Quit it."

"Why?"

"We're at your parents' house in your childhood bedroom."

"I know...isn't that a little hot?" Randy chuckled. "And my mom didn't exactly say no she just said to keep it down and we can totally keep it down."

"I think when she said no funny business she meant no."

"But then she said to keep it down which is what we're going to do right?" Cody said wiggling around. Randy could feel that the younger man had already removed his underwear

"Boy you're ready to go aren't you?"

"Uh-huh." Cody disappeared under the sheet then reappeared. "Looks like you're ready too. I didn't do a thing." Randy smirked

"I never said that I didn't want to I was just reminding you that we shouldn't."

"We shouldn't do a lot of things but damn it this feels so good."

"Come here." Randy said pulling at Cody's arm. They locked lips and as they made out the older man fingered his boyfriend in preparation. When he was stretched Randy held his cock at the ready as Cody moved back and sheathed him. They moaned together in satisfaction. "Go slow so the bed doesn't make too much noise." The young man nodded his head in understanding as he slowly worked his hips back and forth. To cover their sounds of ecstasy the men bit and chewed their lips. Randy held tight as Cody did exactly the opposite of what he told him not to do but it felt so good that there was no way he could or would stop him. They would deal with the consequences of their love making later if necessary

...

"Good morning." Cody and Randy said as they walked into the kitchen and each took a seat

"Good morning."

"Pancakes or waffles?" Cody's mom asked

"Oh waffles for me."

"I guess I'll have waffles too."

"Cody?"

"Yes Lucy?"

"Were you knocking on the wall this morning?"

"What?" Randy, John and John's dad already knew where this was going

"I woke up and heard knocking on the wall." Cody's eyes widened as his face turned bright red. His mom dropped a plate of waffles in front of him and Randy

"Oh I don't know what you mean. I didn't hear it." John covered his mouth as he stared laughing

"Oh my God," He said. "This is too good. And you're supposed to be a pro Orton. May I suggest the floor next time?"

"John!" His parents yelled. Cody kicked him under the table and Randy smiled

**Later**

John was about to step into the den to watch the Thanksgiving football game but stopped and watched as Cody opened a beer and handed it to Randy before taking a seat next to the older man. The action and the thought of them together actually made him smile

"They like each other a lot huh?" Lucy said standing next to her oldest brother. John chuckled

"You'll like a boy that much too when you're all grown up."

"But what if I like girls like how Cody likes boys." John stood there and after taking a long pause he looked down at the cute little girl who had blue eyes like his only surrounded by long dark lashes. He'd never given that possibility a thought

"Well...you got me there kid."


	7. Chapter 7

**Friday Afternoon**

Cody lugged the bags he'd picked up shopping with his mom up and sister up to his room and saw Randy lying on his bed. The older man looked over at him

"I still can't believe you got up and went out for Black Friday."

"We do it every year."

"You do realize that the stuff they trick you into thinking will only be on sale today will be on sale for the rest of the season right?"

"Can you not?" Randy laughed

"What did you get?"

"I got you, John, Ev and Lucy some stuff for Christmas and a few things for me."

"Aw you did? Let me see."

"No. You can have it in a month."

"Come here. I missed you all day." Cody removed his jacket and sneakers then lay next to his boyfriend. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"What do you want to get me?"

"Something you like."

"Then that's what I want."

"You would make it difficult for me wouldn't you?"

"We've been together for almost a year and we live together so I'm hoping you can think of at least one thing to get for me without me telling you. You haven't heard me mention anything in the last few months? Do you listen to me at all?"

"How did this go from me asking you what you wanted for Christmas to you questioning whether or not I listen to you?"

"Don't know really...I was just asking."

"Okay then. You didn't forget that we're going out tonight did you?"

"If by we you mean you, John and Wade then no. Ev's coming over and we're making dinner then watching some movies probably."

"And gossiping I'm sure."

"What would we gossip about babe?" Randy sat up just so he could look down at Cody. "What?" The younger man said with a laugh

"Oh nothing. What are you making for dinner?"

"Ev said that he's been craving my lasagna so while we were out my mom picked up the ingredients."

"I've never had your lasagna."

"I'm going to make enough so that Evan can take some with him and freeze it but I'm positive there will be more and you can have some tomorrow...it might help your hangover." Randy laughed

"How do you know that I'll have a hangover?"

"Wild guess. Where are you staying?"

"The three of us are coming back here and crashing in John's room. When I wake up, however late that is, I'm going to see my parents."

"Okay."

"Do you want to come with me? nts."is, i'ere and crashing in John'ht help your hangover."ng whether or not i for the rest of the seasonI don't plan to stay super long but I want to see them while I'm here in Thornton."

"We can stay as long as you want. It's not like I've never been around your parents before."

"You were John's little brother Cody then."

"Are they going to treat me differently now?"

"Probably but not in a bad way. They had been telling me for a while to settle myself and try dating just one or maybe two people."

"Oh so they're going to treat me with warmth and compassion for taming the man-beast that was once their son?"

"Man-beast?!" Randy said laughing

"It's better than what I could have called you and probably been more accurate."

"You're right but I'm still young so not being monogamous didn't seem like that big of a deal to me."

"Why are you monogamous now and if we break up would you go back to your philandering ways?"

"I am now because you're the one who I want to be with and I have no desire to be with anyone else and I'm completely ignoring the second part of your question because you used the word philandering but more importantly because there's no reason for us to break up and I don't want to speak it into fruition."

"So I'm who you want to be with?" Cody asked smiling

"Yes." Randy said returning the smile. "I don't even notice other guys anymore. You're beautiful and deserve all my attention."

"You're about to sweet talk my pants right off." The men laughed together

"Did I also mention how much I love you and how perfect your ass is?"

"Are you trying to get my pants off right now?"

"Yes."

"As much as I'd like to do it right now and you know I would we can't especially not with everyone up and about like they are." The older man grabbed a handful of Cody's butt

"This will just have to do."

"Will this hold you over until we get back home Sunday?"

"No. We may have to go out to my car for a quickie." Cody gasped

"Randy."

"What baby? I need some ass and yours is the only one on my list."

"We have to do it in the car though? That's so dirty." Randy shook his head

"We don't have to do it in the car. I can wait."

"Okay."

"...or we could always move it to the floor like your brother suggested." Cody laughed

"I don't think he was being serious."

"Oh." Randy said sadly which made Cody laugh more

"We'll have lots of sex when we get back home."

"Yea your back is gonna hurt with all the ways I'm bending you."

"Oh my goodness. I'll have to try some yoga or something to keep me limber."

"Your youth keeps you limber baby." Before the young man could respond there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Randy said making Cody look at him. "What?"

"Is this your room?"

"Do you want to go to Beta tonight?"

"Beta...yes."

"Is it okay if he goes to Beta tonight?" John asked looking at Cody

"Very funny Johnny. Randy's an adult and can do what he wants."

"Maybe hit a strip club too."

"Oh hey now." Randy said

"Oh hey no wait a minute." John and Randy looked at Cody. "A strip club now?"

"Randy is an adult and can to what he wants remember?" John said leaving the room

"You did say that." Cody eyed the other man. "A minute ago you did."

"Just don't do anything stupid Randy or I swear to God I will rip your nuts off with one hand while punching you repeatedly with the other." Randy lay there on the bed wide-eyed

"Ouch. What stupid thing would I do?"

"You could do a lot of stupid things...don't do _any_ of them."

"Your eyes get almost fiery when you're like this. It's making me hot."

"Randy."

**Later**

"Do you know where they're going?" Evan asked Cody. "Wade wouldn't tell me." Cody laughed

"Why?"

"He said that he doesn't know and I think he's just not telling me and you know that I can be a snoop sometimes."

"Maybe he doesn't know Ev."

"Where are they going Cody?"

"Betas."

"See? That's all I wanted to know. He does it to get on my nerves."

"The two of you are a strange pair and I don't mean the height difference."

"We're like a puzzle that you're tired of trying to find the pieces for. At this point we're just sticking pieces where they don't belong and pounding on them til they fit...we make it work."

"That was one of the worst analogies. I'll be right back."

"Should I do something with this food while you're gone?"

"Just watch my pasta please."

"Okay." Cody jogged up the stairs and knocked on the bathroom door

"Come in Cody." He turned the knob and slipped inside. "What's up?"

"How come Wade didn't tell Evan where you guys were going?" Randy shrugged

"I don't know."

"You guys aren't going off somewhere else are you?"

"No...stop being like this."

"Like what?"

"You're getting paranoid or acting like you don't trust me. I don't know what's going on with Evan and Wade but it has nothing to do with me or any plans of me duping you."

"Okay...I'm sorry it's just that sometimes,"

"I know what it is. I'm not that way with you." Cody nodded and leaned in to hug the older man

"You're right." He said pulling back for a kiss. Randy rewarded him with not one but two kisses and then a third before slipping his tongue in the other man's mouth. Cody moaned as he raked his nails down the back of Randy's shorn head. Randy felt Cody's hands at the elastic band of his underwear and pulled away

"Do you know what you're doing?" Cody looked down at his hands and paused shortly before nodding his head and sticking a hand in the under garment

"We have to be quick though. I have pasta on the stove." Randy pulled Cody's hand out of his briefs and turned the shower on to create background noise before returning to his boyfriend and pulling his pants down

"Shit." He cursed stopping

"What?"

"We're in the bathroom and I don't have anything." Cody thought for a moment before he responded

"You're clean...we've both been tested. Why the hell are we still using them anyway?"

"Good question. That will save me money. Bend over." Cody leaned over the vanity as Randy reached for the hand lotion and pumped some into his hand. He spread it over the young man's hole and himself and slowly pushed inside so he didn't hurt the other man

"Oh god," Cody said breathing deeply and dropping his head. "Hurry babe." He felt it as Randy moved harder and faster. He pushed back against the thrusts

"Look at me." Randy said gruffly. "Look at me." He said again pulling at Cody's hair. The smaller man looked up and into Randy's eyes through the reflection in the mirror. Seeing that Cody was now watching him turned the tall man on greatly. He pounded harder into the man in front of him

"Fuck!" Cody said through his clenched teeth

"Shh, shh...we have to keep it down."

"I'm gonna cum." Cody said jerking his cock

"Me too baby." Randy heard the quiet whimpers then a soft grunt before the other man went slightly limp. When he got really close the older man pulled out and pumped his fist around his cock until he came sending the sticky ribbons into the toilet. "Goddamn it's hot in here." He said looking at Cody who was already spraying bathroom cleaner around to clean up. "What are you doing?"

"I got it all down the front of the thing here and my little sister uses this bathroom." He continued wiping until he was satisfied. He washed his hands and gave Randy a kiss. "Hurry and shower before you lose the hot water." Cody opened the bathroom door just as John was passing by. "What?"

"Ya'll nasty."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just having sex all over the damn place...I'm impressed." Cody's cheeks flushed the brightest shade of red John had ever seen his little brothers cheeks turn

"...so embarrassing." The younger man mumbled as he fled down the hallway to the stairs

"What the hell were you doing?"

"Um, just double checking with Randy about what they're doing tonight." Cody responded as he moved around the kitchen avoiding his best friend. Evan stood up and walked over to the young man and sniffed him like a drug sniffing canine

"You had sex didn't you?"

"What?!"

"Don't give me that shocked act. You smell like you just did it and," Evan sniffed him again. "Jergens lotion...which is a joke that writes itself. I can't believe you just went up there and got busy."

"That's not what I went up there for, I swear."

"God, you've turned into a complete whore since you lost your virginity."

"I can't help it." Cody said pouring the pasta through the colander. "We do it like three or four times a day...then there's the weekend when we _don't_ have work and school."

"Three or four times a day?!"

"Yes."

"How do you even manage that?"

"In the mornings before we leave, maybe again in the shower, when we get home and before bed. Easy."

"Holy shit Codes."

"How many times do you and Wade do it?"

"Well we don't live together so we don't have the luxury of boning all day."

"Hater."

"I am so jelly. I wish I could do it that much."

"Well when do you do it?"

"A few times a week but we catch up on the weekends when I stay over at his place."

"At least you get to do it a bunch then."

"Very true."

"Excuse me." John said walking into the kitchen and bumping Cody out of the way with his hip

"Johnny."

"What's up Codes?"

"Nothing you douche bag." John chuckled as he grabbed three shot glasses from the cabinet

"What are you making?" Evan asked standing next to John

"Not anything you're old enough to drink. Does Randy give you alcohol?" John asked looking at Cody

"Why are we talking about me and what may or may not go on in my apartment?"

"Because I'm your brother and as your brother I can be a little nosey."

"I may have a drink or two on very rare occasions but I wouldn't consider myself a drinker."

"Orton." John said as the tall man walked into the kitchen

"What did I do?" Randy asked

"You're giving my little brother alcohol?"

"Huh? Cody's probably had less than ten drinks in his life."

"How did he get those less than ten drinks?"

"The details are sketchy." Randy said scratching his head

"My baby brother is still perfect and innocent, despite what happened in the bathroom up there, and I don't want you soiling him. Not yet anyway, give it a few years."

"What happened in the bathroom?" Wade asked

"Wade." Evan said shaking his head then mouthing _I'll tell you later_

"When are mama and dad coming back?" John asked

"I don't know. Not anytime soon I hope."

"Why? What are the two of you planning?" Cody eyed John

"Ev and I are going to run around the house naked."

"That is not a visual I need." John said taking a shot. "Drink up boys." He said to Wade and Randy who downed their drinks as well

"How are you guys getting home? Do you need us to pick you up?"

"John called a cab to pick us up and we'll take one to get back here."

"Okay." Cody said with a nod

"Don't get too wasted." Evan said walking over to Wade and wrapping his arms around him

"I never plan on getting hammered but sometimes it just happens." Evan leaned back in the taller man's arms. Wade smiled

"Don't give me that." Evan responded squeezing Wade's lips together with his fingers

"I'm doing another shot. Guys?"

"Count me in."

"Me too Cena."

"That should be nice and cheesy and melted in 30 minutes, maybe 35."

"I'm a little upset that I won't be here for the lasagna."

"Well you're going out to drink and grind on girls Johnny. There's no way my lasagna can beat that."

"If I weren't in the mood to grind on girls it totally would." Cody rolled his eyes then looked at Randy who was beckoning him over with a finger

"Yes?"

"Nothing...I just wanted a hug and kiss from you before I leave." Cody smiled and jumped on Randy who caught him as he wrapped his legs around the tall man's waist. "You're getting heavy."

"You lie." Randy smiled. "Don't grind too hard while you're out tonight cause we still need your pelvis in working order when you come back."

"No matter how much I dance I'll still be able to work that ass when I get back."

"Randy," Cody said with a smile. "Shut up." The older man laughed

"We're going again Orton. You in?"

"You Cena's really like going rounds with me don't you?" Randy muttered. "Yea but can you chill it this time...burning my throat with that shit."

"Can you chill mine too?" John looked at Wade and Randy

"No wonder the two of you are friends."

"Because we like our esophagus'? Well sorry."

"I'll get it." Evan said as the doorbell rang

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get down so you can drink that mess."

"I can take a shot with both hands behind my back."

"Oh I know how well you work with no hands." John and Wade laughed. Randy dropped his arms without warning but Cody landed on his feet anyway. "Nice try babe."

"Cabs are here!" Everyone looked at Evan. "I had to." Cody kissed Randy who had taken his third shot

"Love you and be good okay?"

"Love you too." Randy said kissing the younger man. "And I will. I'm always good."

"I know but...still."

...

"What movie did you pick?" Cody asked sitting down in the den

"Premium Rush."

"Oh is that the one with Joseph Gordon-Levitt?"

"Yea...that okay?"

"Uh-huh. Hopefully we can finish it before my parents get back with Luce and my dad commanders the television." Evan chuckled. The boys settled in and began to watch the movie playing in front of them

"Hey Ev?"

"Yea?"

"Do you trust Wade?"

"About as far as I can throw him."

"I'm serious." Cody said with a laugh

"Yes. Wade's very attractive and I'm not glued to his hip so I have to trust him or else it won't work. Why? Do you not trust Randy?"

"I do."

"Doesn't sound like it."

"I do, I mean I want to...for the most part – it's just that when he goes out I get a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"Do you think he's done anything?"

"No but I can't shake the feeling and that bothers me."

"So he hasn't given you a reason, you don't think he's done anything yet you're still getting a funny feeling?"

"Yes."

"It's all the shit you've heard about him from before isn't it?"

"Probably...he owned up to a lot of it."

"Why is this bothering you now? He changed schools, job locations and moved for you."

"Because I fall deeper and deeper in love with him each day and it scares the shit out of me. You should see him Ev. He cleans up after himself, folds laundry and he'll even check on me in between class and work to make sure I have lunch or to see if I need anything." Evan sat there staring at his friend

"Are you complaining or...I really don't understand right now?"

"It's too perfect. Randy is too perfect and we all know that he's not."

"We all know that he _wasn't_."

"I know that I sound crazy right now," Evan nodded. "I just don't want him to not be the one because I do love him so much. I like the new him and I'm afraid that one day it'll be just the right temperature and the breeze will be five miles an hour North West winds and he'll just go back and do something stupid."

"This is a case of overthinking...how do you have so much time to think with school, work and all the sex the two of you have? Is that why you do it so much? Because you think he won't cheat?"

"There are 24-hours in a day Evan and no...I do it because I really like it. Thank God I waited or I would be as slutty as John is."

"No lies detected there. John is really slutty." Cody laughed

"You'd still hook up with him if he were gay."

"I said he was slutty not ugly. I'd bounce it back for him."

"Ev!" Cody squealed covering his ears. "That's my brother!" Evan fell back on the couch cushions laughing. "Why are you so gross?"

"I'm not gross I'm just honest. I've always had a crush on John...how do you think I knew I was gay?"

"I would tell him but that would just inflate his ego even more."

"Right and the state of Colorado is only so big." Cody laughed 

**Bare Assets**

"Where were you?!" John shouted over the music. Randy pointed a thumb behind him and John eyed the man

"What?"

"You were back there?"

"Yea...is there something you want to say or ask me John?" John shook his head

"I don't know...normally I would have applauded you for being back there but now it's a little weird."

"Because of Cody?"

"Yes. I know what goes on back there and," It was Randy's turn to shake his head

"It wasn't," John held a hand up effectively stopping the taller man from speaking

"Have a drink." He said handing Randy a cup. "If I hear about it I'll freak out and kill my buzz." The younger of the two men leaned against the bar and quietly sipped his drink. Both men watched as Wade walked over smiling like an idiot

"What the hell man?"

"I've never been into women but I got a lap dance from one of the girls here and I think I could be changing my tune."

"Both of you are on the prowl tonight." John commented. "What about Evan?"

"She still didn't work her hips like that little munchkin but she was nice." All three guys watched as one of the girls walked by and winked at Randy who smirked. She nodded her head toward the back of the club and Randy pushed away from the bar as he finished his drink

"I'll be back." He said before walking away. Wade looked over and saw John shaking his head

**Later: 3:12 a.m.**

"Shut your British ass up Barrett."

"I'm English."

"Aren't they the same thing?"

"You can be British or,"

"Both of you shut the fuck up before we wake mom and dad Cena."

"Randy's right. I need some water and my bed." The three men stumbled to the kitchen each grabbing a bottle of water before tip-toeing upstairs. "What are you doing Orton?"

"I want to see Cody...I'm not sleeping in there with him."

"Damn right you're not...not with Evan in there."

"Relax Barrett." Randy said turning the knob on Cody's bedroom door and stepping inside. He smiled when he saw the pout Cody's lips made when he was sleeping then ran his fingers through the man's dark hair. Cody's eyes fluttered open as he stretched

"What's the matter?" Cody asked sitting up

"Nothing...I just wanted to see you."

"Did you guys just get back?"

"Yea."

"Well give me a kiss then go to bed. You look like hell and take that shirt off because I can smell perfume on you."

"You can?"

"Yes Randy." Randy kissed him

"Cody,"

"Go to bed."

"I,"

"Goodnight." The older man turned away and left the room

"Cody,"

"Don't. Go back to sleep Ev."


	8. Chapter 8

**Next Morning**

"Codes?"

"Yea?"

"Are you alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, about last night when Randy came in smelling like a sample sale at Bath and Body Works." Cody laughed quietly

"Well I don't think any guys would be wearing that so," The young man shrugged. "I'm not all that happy with the thought of a female all over him either. He and I will talk about it later I guess."

"Don't say you guess. You're one of the strongest people I know and you don't hold back for anyone. I know that you love him but if this is bothering you then he needs to know. You can be tactful."

"You're right Ev."

"I know." Cody sighed at his friend's humbleness

"What do you want for breakfast? Lucy has a recital today so they're gone."

"Are you going?"

"Lucy told me I had to be there or she would beat me up."

"Sounds serious. I'll have eggs or whatever...you know I don't care."

"Okay. I get the bathroom first since I am making your breakfast."

"That's fine. I would prefer it if you cleaned yourself up before cooking."

"Ha ha." Cody went to the bathroom down the hall and washed up before doubling back and going to John's room and opening the door. He saw John sprawled out on his bed and Randy reclining in the Lay-Z-Boy in the corner of his brother's room. He almost tripped over Wade who was on the floor and appeared to have fallen out of bed. Going around the tall man he walked over to his boyfriend and frowned when he saw lipstick smeared on his neck and glitter sparkling on his cheek. Cody rolled his eyes as he turned around and left the room but not before almost tripping over Wade again

"Are you guys coming back up for winter break or taking classes?" Evan asked as he dried a pan

"I'll be back for break. I don't know what Randy's doing."

"Surely he can't stay there by himself."

"Surely Randy can find someone to keep him company and he won't be by himself...maybe the girl who left her lip gloss all over his neck can pay him a visit."

"He has gloss on him?"

"Yes. I went in John's room before I came down here."

"But he's super gay so he can't have cheated."

"Super gay?"

"You know all gay with no bi-curious tendencies."

"Is that in the Urban Dictionary?"

"Could be. Look you know what I'm trying to say."

"He shouldn't be letting anyone put their mouth on him Ev. It's not right."

"Do we need to talk?" Randy asked walking into the kitchen. Evan looked at Cody then tossed his dishtowel on the counter

"I'm going to try and peel Wade off the floor...I peeked in the room too." The small man said hustling out of the kitchen

"You had lipstick on your neck, glitter on your cheek and you smelled like a girl after gym who doused herself in body spray when you came to my room. What happened last night?"

"We went to a strip club and I got a few lap dances."

"I've never been to a strip club and I've never had a lap dance so maybe I don't know how they work but I'm pretty sure it doesn't involve any of the things I mentioned."

"If a girl is grinding all over me it's possible that I'll smell like her perfume and get glitter on me baby."

"Don't call me baby."

"I always call you,"

"Why did you have the stuff on your neck Randy?"

"She started kissing my neck,"

"I know and I'm not okay with that!" Both men looked at each other wide-eyed and in shock that the younger man had yelled. "And I'm not okay with you thinking that it is. I refuse to be that person who just goes along with whatever their partner is doing for the sake of being in a relationship. I don't need it...and if you think that letting another guy or even a girl put their mouth on you is okay then I don't need you either."

"Whoa!" Randy said his arms flailing about. "You don't need me now because some stripper kissed my neck?! I didn't do anything...you didn't even give me a chance to say my piece. I never said that I thought it was okay for someone to put their lips on me which is exactly why that shit was smeared on me. I moved away from her Cody. If for some reason we don't work out it won't be because of me. You've been cheated on and I have a really bad history but I love you and I'm trying my fucking hardest but if it's not enough, if I'm not enough then maybe you don't need me."

"Sorry," John said walking in. "I really need a cup or pot of coffee."

"This is a fresh pot." Cody said walking away

"Goddamn it." Randy said leaning against the center island

"Soo...what's going on?" John asked through the steam of his coffee

"I don't know. I think we just broke up."

"What? Why?"

"I smelled like perfume when I came in last night then he saw lipstick or something on my neck."

"Does he think you cheated with a girl?"

"No but he won't tolerate anyone's lips on me but his own."

"That's no reason to break up. Do all your arguments end on such confusing notes?"

"We don't argue."

"Really? That's sweet."

"Shut up John."

"What? I'm being serious. As much as I wanted to kill you then dump your body once I found out about the two of you I have no problems admitting that you guys are great together. Do you want me to talk with him?"

"I don't know what I want right now to be honest."

"You're okay with this being the end of you two?"

"No I'm not okay with that." John refilled his mug and sighed. "I'll be back." He dragged himself upstairs and to Cody's room

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you about what happened down there of course."

"Why?"

"Do you want to break up with Randy?"

"No."

"Then what was all that shit about?"

"I'm scared John."

"Scared? Scared of what?"

"That this is too great and something will happen to ruin it."

"You mean like what you just did down there?" Cody said nothing. "Right...you knew going into this that Randy isn't squeaky clean but you did it anyway. He's done nothing to you for you to not trust him so stop fucking around. If things are great between you two then let it be great. Don't question it Codes and don't question the love that he has for you. I'm your brother and if I thought he was wrong or any of this was bad I'd tell you whether you like it or not."

"I'd expect it."

"So you need to apologize and do whatever else it is you need to do to make things right...I don't want to know what any of it is."

"Get out of my room Johnny."

"What time is Lu's dance thing?"

"One."

"Shit." John cursed looking at the clock. "I better get a move on it." He said as he left

"Codes?"

"Huh?"

"Wade and I are leaving now."

"Okay. Are you okay Wade?"

"All things considered."

"I'll see you before I go back to school okay?"

"Yep. Call me."

"I will." Cody lay there on his bed replaying the kitchen incident in his head when he heard someone knocking on the frame of his door. He looked over and saw Randy standing there then sat up, poked his lip out and opened his arms

"Damn you for being so cute. Get up." Cody stood and smiled as the older man wrapped his arms around him

"I'm sorry babe. I shouldn't have yelled and I definitely shouldn't have jumped down your throat and not given you the chance to say anything."

"No you shouldn't have."

"You've been nothing but good to me from day one so I'm really really sorry."

"Apology accepted. John's okay with us now but he still scares the piss out of me when it comes to you so I wouldn't do anything like that. I would have to be incredibly dumb to do it with him there too."

"I hadn't thought of that. I just smelled that spray and the lipstick...I went crazy." Randy shook his head

"Don't even worry about it. All's forgiven." He said kissing the younger man

"I know that you want to see your parents today and I'd like to go with you but Lucy has,"

"A recital. We can go there first then see my parents."

"Okay. You should get ready. It starts at one."

"Holy shit." Randy said looking at the clock. "Is it bad to show up at an eight year olds dance recital with a hangover?"

"I don't know but you're in company because John has one too."

"And that's why Cena's my boy." Cody rolled his eyes

Cody managed not to laugh at John or Randy as he sat between them and both men took turns dozing off at Lucy's recital. He alternated when it came to poking them back awake

"Can you at least give me five minutes?" John requested

"No. Pay attention to your sister."

"I've seen her dance around in tutus since she could walk." Cody elbowed Randy who had nodded off again

"Don't be rude Johnny. We won't be here much longer." John growled as he tried watching the little girls on the stage in tutus of various bright colors. "And you," Cody said turning toward Randy

"What did I do?"

"You keep falling asleep. Stop it."

"But I'm sleepy."

"You have to stay awake...I'll start pinching you if you don't."

"Geez." For the rest of the show John and Randy managed to keep themselves awake and even stood to give the little girls a standing ovation

**Wishbone Restaurant**

"How much did the two of you drink last night?" Cody's dad asked John and Randy when the buffet of food they ordered arrived

"I'm not saying that we shut down the place but the manager may have handed us brooms before we left." Randy guffawed while everyone else at the table looked at John. Well except Lucy because the joke was way over her head

"Very funny John." His mother said sternly. "I don't want to even imagine how much you drink while you're away at school."

"When I'm at school I have to work and go to class so I don't have time for all of that."

"So you save it until you get home so you can worry me to death?"

"Of course not mama...Randy made me do it." John blurted out

"I what?" Randy said stopping his fork in midair. "Now mom you know that I had nothing to do with it."

"I can't blame it solely on you but you guys are trouble together...always have been." John and Randy smiled

**The Orton's**

"My mom said that they should be home in about 30 minutes." Randy said sliding his phone back in his pocket

"Okay. Are you going to take a nap until then?"

"I don't know. I don't feel as tired anymore. I'll probably go to bed early tonight. Come on." The older man said taking Cody by the hand and leading him to the living room where Randy sat down in a reclining chair and pulled Cody down too. "Come on; squeeze that little butt in there."

"I'm not going to fit babe." Cody said laughing

"Yes you will."

"I think you just like me wiggling around on your lap."

"Oh I absolutely like you wiggling around on my lap and I love when you do it naked."

"Oh gosh." The younger man said as he finally got comfortable and rested his head on Randy's shoulder. The older of the two pressed a kiss to Cody's forehead and wrapped an arm around him

"I love you." Cody smiled

"I love you too."

"Do you know what's coming up?"

"Yes, I can feel it." Randy chuckled

"That is _not_ what I meant."

"What did you mean?" Cody asked yawning

"I don't want to talk about it now with you yawning and blowing your hot breath all over me."

"Just tell me." He said laughing

"Our one-year anniversary."

"Oh you're right. What are we going to do?"

"We have to do something?"

"You did just bring it up."

"That was my way of letting you know that I knew. We can just high-five each other on the day."

"You are so damn disrespectful."

"What do you want to do baby?"

"I certainly don't want to high-five you."

"I think I can come up with something a little better than a high-five for you."

"A little better? Way to aim low." Randy gave an exasperated sigh. Both men ended up drifting off to sleep and were awakened by Randy's mom

"Long time no see Cody."

"It has been a while. How are you Mrs. Orton?" Cody asked climbing off Randy

"I'm well and you don't have to call me Mrs. Orton."

"I've always called you Mrs. Orton."

"I know but things are different now." The young man smiled

"Hi mom." Randy said standing

"Hello Randal."

"You don't sound like you missed me." He said kissing his mother's cheek

"Of course I've missed my big boy." The woman said pinching Randy's cheek. Cody laughed

"This is child abuse."

"Oh stop it." She said slapping him on the arm

"Run Cody and save yourself before she turns on you."

"I think I'll be okay."

"Are you guys going to stay for dinner?"

"That depends on what you're making."

"We'll stay for dinner." Cody said speaking up. "It doesn't matter what you make."

"Suck up."

"Babe." Cody said swatting his boyfriend

"You're cranky. Did you get enough sleep last night?" Randy looked down at Cody

"Hush."

"You went out last night didn't you Randal?" His mom commented as she walked away shaking her head

...

"Thank you for your help Cody."

"You're welcome." Cody said drying the last of the dishes

"I wanted to talk with you before you guys left."

"Oh? About?" He asked shutting the cabinet

"Your relationship with Randy."

"Uh-oh."

"No it's nothing bad." The woman said with a laugh. "I just wanted to say that I know Randy can be a handful and, I'm not sure I can put this delicately, whorey but I have seen and noticed a change with you around."

"I had my reservations in the beginning for numerous reasons and I have had hang-ups since we've been together but I love him and he's really been the best. I don't know what I was expecting when we started dating but I feel like he's exceeded anything I could have expected."

"My Randal?"

"Your Randal. He's sweet, attentive and very loving. I know that there's no such thing as perfect but he's pretty close."

"I'm really happy to hear that. John and Randy have been friends since they were kids but I've always liked you. You Cena's are a good bunch." Cody laughed

"My parents would love to hear that."

"They already know, trust me."

**Later**

Randy sighed as he climbed in bed with Cody

"What's the matter babe?"

"Nothing...I'm just tired and happy to be in bed with you."

"So you sigh?"

"The sigh was for me being tired and you know that."

"Mmhm, give me a kiss."

"Far too tired."

"Randy."

"What?"

"Give me a kiss right now before I violate your mouth." Randy laughed

"Violate my mouth? With what?"

"I meant my lips but I'm down for whatever you're thinking."

"I'd love to let you violate me like that and I never thought I'd say this to you but I'm too tired baby."

"So now we're back to when I only asked you for a kiss, no?"

"Come to me." Randy said opening his arms for Cody who fit himself between them

**A Month Later**

**La Bella Vita**

"It's so nice here Randy."

"Well it is our anniversary. Isn't this what you do on those days? I've never had an anniversary before."

"A lot of people do it but you didn't have to."

"I didn't want you to make dinner."

"Oh I wouldn't have...I was just saying." Randy chuckled

"Well I've taken care of it. Do you want wine?"

"I'm not old enough for wine."

"I know that." The older man said with a smile. "I'm reminded of just how young you are each time I look at your sweet face." That made Cody blush

"Do I want a sweet face though?"

"You don't have a choice."

"Maybe I can find a YouTube tutorial on how to be sexy."

"You can be sexy like when you're in the kitchen. Major turn on."

"Randy."

"I'm joking. You're sexy when you're not even trying so forget any tutorials okay?"

"Okay. What are you going to do after graduation?"

"It's funny you bring that up. I've already talked with my boss about getting more hours since I won't have classes anymore and he agreed to up them. However, I'm still going to update my resume and hopefully get hired doing something with my degree out here."

"You're going to stay out here?"

"That was my plan. Aren't you going to be here?"

"Well yea."

"Then why would I leave? Wherever you go, I go. We're a team are we not?" Cody smiled

"We're a team babe. Ugh – I'm so relieved that you're not going back to Thornton. I don't know what I would have done with myself."

"I never would have left you. I love you Cody and I hope that I'm doing a good job of showing you that."

"You're doing better than good. I love you too."

**Randy and Cody's Apartment**

"What are you doing?" Randy asked looking down at Cody

"I'm so excited right now. We haven't had sex in like two days."

"It's been one."

"Stop talking and let's go." Randy smirked as he teased Cody's opening with just the tip of his cock. He would push in ever so slightly then pull completely away. "Fuck Randy," The tall man laughed. "You're going to ruin our anniversary."

"Oh quit whining." He said stroking Cody's thighs. "Want it?" He asked still teasing

"If you don't put that fuc," The next sound Cody made was a contented moan as Randy filled him nicely

"What's that baby?"

"Oh right there." The young man said wrapping his legs around the older man's waist. Randy rolled his hips very slowly but this time it wasn't to tease the man he loved but to draw out their coupling and to appreciate all parts of Cody. To appreciate every writhe, moan and gasp of air he took. To appreciate the fact that he was able to love another person like this. To appreciate that this person loved him back without fail. He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Cody rubbing his arms. "What's the matter babe?"

"Huh?"

"Are you daydreaming?"

"No, of course not. I was just thinking."

"Right now?!"

"I'm sorry." Cody gently pushed Randy away

"Tell me what's wrong Randy, please."

"Nothing is wrong." Randy said kissing Cody. "I just got caught up in my thoughts."

"Are they bad or good...what? You're scaring me."

"There's no reason to be scared. I was thinking about sex and then my mind went to how much I do love you and how you love me,"

"Aww," Cody cooed. "You're so cute sometimes I hate it." Randy laughed

"Thanks."

"Well since you've gone and killed the mood what do you say we just take a shower then cuddle and watch a movie?"

"That sounds like a grown up thing to do."

"We're growing together." Cody saw Randy hesitate for a second. "What?"

"This goes against the whole growing thing but I kinda wanna build a fort in the living room." Cody smiled

"We can grow but we'll never be too old for forts."

"But we're not going to tell anyone right?"

"Oh definitely not." Cody responded quickly earning a sweet smile and a kiss from Randy

**The End**

**A/N: Oh man – this took so much longer than I wanted/thought it would. I wanted to post something around the holidays for you guys but obviously that didn't happen then I hurt my back and couldn't sit down...it's been a mess but I managed to finish this. I'm super late but I hope that all of you had a happy or at least decent holiday**

**N.d.P.**


End file.
